Hetalia Collection
by sldlovestv18
Summary: A collection of Hetalia one-shots. Most will likely be based around America, England, Canada, Japan or Italy. Likely a lot of fluff. Is open for story prompts. Rated for language and possible future content. R&R Chapter 17: England and France tag along with Canada to a football party at America's house.
1. America finds a baby

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **So this first story is about America finding a baby, short, sweet, and a little sad at the end. Reckless fluff ahead.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia not mine. Nuh-uh.**

"That bloody idiot is late." England griped as the members of world meeting, which at this piont was just a meeting of all the countries who are apart of the UN, stirred, waiting for their host to arrive. The United States of America, only superpower, and host of this particular meeting was fifteen minutes late. Bastard.

The room was loud and noisy, but that was to be expected when you kept 192 countries, most of whom hated eachother trapped in a confrence room. Most of these meeting were really just gaint battle royales. Britian wished he could say he didn't particate in such behavior, but it'd be a lie. He regularly wrestled with France, usually with other crountries throwing out bets on the winner.

"Maybe Amerika just ran into traffic, it is New York after all." France, speaking of the annoying bastard, shrugged.

"Don't you suddenly be on his side, you bloody frog! He's the damn host. He should be _early_ -" England seethed, ready to launch head first into a long, painful rant about America's poor manners when the hamburger bastard final bothered to show the fuck up. Finally.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, dudes! I couldn't find a sitter-" America apoligized with his usual, cheery 'I'm the hero!' voice, but he was launched at by England, who had been spending the last twenty minutes preparing a rant.

"You bloody id- sitter?" England was suddenly stopped when he absorbed America's words. And saw what was strapped in a harness on America's chest. Low and behold, there was a baby. A teeny, tiny little girl with a red, white and blue bow tied to her little head. "WHERE IN THE HELL DID YOU GET A BABY!?"

Any nation that hadn't noticed America's enterance was certiantly looking now.

"Hey! Watch your pirate tongue, dude, there are innocent ears here." America said, covering the baby's ears. "And I'll have you know I found her."

"Found her?"

"Found her." America nodded. "I was walking around one night looking for a nice deli to have a bite at and I heard little Elle here crying out from the dumpster. And being the hero I am, I rescued her! That was two months ago, I'm her legal guardian and everything!"

Britian blinked owlishly.

"You've been hiding her for two months? How?"

"I wasn't hiding, you guys just don't visit! Canada knows!" America puffed up slightly, not unlike a bird.

"Who?"

"My brother, he's sitting right over there." America pointed to Canada, who waved a little. "It doesn't matter dude, we have a meeting to get going!" America marched forward, ignoring any further input from England.

The air of the room had changed, America didn't notice, by choice, but he still didn't notice, it was sad now. The other countries felt bad for little America. America hadn't been around as long as some of them, and he didn't have many close friends, so he wouldn't know. The others had seen situations like this before. Living as long as they did was tough sometimes, but it was especially tough if you wanted kids. But nation can't have children, so every few years something along the lines of what was happening with America happened and it always ended poorly. They knew he couldn't keep her, but no one wanted to say anything. Knowing America, this would be much worse then normal, with how emotional the American is. Oh well.

The first half of the meeting... happened, there was a little distraction in the form of a small baby, waking up and whining at her care taker, though she was soon silenced by a soft bouncing and small shushs. Plus the regular fights happened, but those were also ended very swiftly by the American. It wasn't very long intill they hit lunchtime and everybody filed out, except for America and a few others, the ones that were closest to America. Canada, England, Italy, France, Germany, Spain, Japan and China all hung back and made their way over to the American, who was putting together a baby bottle in a clumsy matter.

And yes, those are the ones America is closest with. They may have been in some altercations in the past, and they might not even all like each other that much, but they all bonded over their posistions as world powers, trade partners, and tourist destinations. But that didn't mean they like each other, no sir.

"Hey, dudes! You come to get a better look? I don't blame you, she's pretty cute."America grinned at his friends as he shook the bottle of formula and stuck it under his arm to warm it.

"Ve! She is, America." Italy bounded over first, his brother and Spain trailing behind him. He peered over America's shoulder, smiling brightly. "She is so adorable! Romano, come and look at her! Isn't she cute?"

"Eh, I guess she's pretty cute, nothing to write home about." Romano crossed his arms and did a small, half scowl. America knew that meant he liked her. "So, hamburger bastard, how are you liking raising a little _bambina_ , eh? Is it nightmare?"

"What? No, she's pretty tame. The only times she gives me much trouble is at night. She doesn't like sleeping in the crib I bought for her, so she's sorta bunking with me." America chuckled, giving the little girl a bounce.

"So you name her Elle, right? Why'd you name her that?" England asked as he got a closer look.

"I dunno, she looks like an Elle." America shrugged a shoulder. "And she seems to like the name."

"How old is she?" France asked, naturally getting unnaturally close and tickling the baby under the chin. "And I agree, she is very cute."

"She's six months old. Or around that. I'm not sure. She didn't really come with a birth certificate." America pondered for a second before looking embarrassed. He plucked the bottle from his pit and popped it into her little mouth. She quickly started to suck the formula down. "Oh, there we go." He chuckled.

"She is a very good eater." Germany murmured, tilting his head a little.

"Yeah, she is. You should see her with regular baby food. Its halarious, especially if she isn't focused on eating and she-" America saw the questioning looks the others were giving him and stopped himself. Now was a good time to read the situation, he decided. "Uh, yeah, dude, she's a great eater."

"Well then, you wouldn't mind if someone else feed her then. Go on, hand her over." England held out his arms to receive the child. America looked reluctant. "Aye, don't look so bloody unsure! I can feed a baby, I raised _you_ didn't I!?"

"England, you left me alone for months at a time, and then you literally abandoned me for nearly a decade. I'm not sure you should be boasting your parenting abilities." America said with a flat look.

" _Give me the baby_."

"Alright, alright, no need to get pushy." America huffed, slidding the child over. "I need to eat my lunch anyway." He strolled over to his baby bag (not a purse) had pulled out a sandwich.

"Oh, no burger today?" France teased, the others snickered.

"Nah, I was running late so I didn't have time to make one or buy one, so I made me a sandwich, bolona and cheese. Want some?" America lifted the sandwich towards him, France flinched away.

"No thank you!"

"Good, I wasn't going to share anyway." America lifted a shoulder and bit into his sandwich.

"By the way, America, does little Elle like the blanket I gave her?" Canada said, suprising America slightly before he smiled at his brother.

"Yeah, she loves it. But does everything that comes from your country have maple leaves on them, bro?" America snorted. Canada had gifted them a small baby blanket with maple leaves printed on them.

"Pretty much, eh." Canada shrugged and America snorted with more laughter. It has then that America and Canada launched themselves into a conversation that was completely lost on the other nations. Must have been about some sort of north america thing.

At this time, little Elle was finally starting to take her attention away from her bottle and towards the one feeding her. The moment that she lay eyes on the nation, she broke out into a big ol' baby smile around her bottle before starting giggle.

"Her laugh is so cute!" Spain and Italy squealed, flailing around, you could practicly see the tiny cartoon hearts floating around them. Romano rolled his eyes at them.

"Aye, what are you laughing about, crumpet?" England smiled at the girl. It was at that moment, that America burst into laughter.

"Dude, she's laughing at your eyebrows!" America howled, almost keeling over with laughter.

"You little brat!"

"That's my girl!" America chuckled, plucking his new baby away from his old caretaker. "Alright, baby girl, time to burp." He said as he slung a burp cloth over his shoulder before propping her on his shoulder and starting to pat her back.

"Wow, America, I had no idea you were so good with chirdren." Japan smiled at his friend and America responded with his biggest hero smile.

"Of course I am! I love kids. Plus how could I not love this adorable little cuddle muffin, dude." America said before Elle let out a small burp and spit up a little bit. "There we go! You got any more for me? Got some more for Daddy? I know you do."

"I always thought you were ass, but you doing a good job with the small one." China said, and America was sure it was supposed to be a complement but everything China says sounds like an insult. "It a shame you can't keep her." The atmosphere of the room changed to one of sadness, America didn't notice.

"What do you mean?" America scoffed. "Of course I'm keeping her! I've loved her since I've laid eyes on her. I nursed her back to health, I wouldn't give her up for all the hamburgers in the world!"

"He's right, lad, you can't keep her." England sighed, placing a hand on America's free shoulder. America shoved it away by vigoriously jerking his shoulder. "Aye! Don't get all pissy with me! It's just the facts, America, you aren't mortal, you aren't a normal person, you're a nation. What would you tell her when she starts aging and you don't? Even if she does accept what you are, are you prepared to watch the child you raised wither and die of old age? Or worse?"

"N-no... Shut up! You can't make me do anything!"

They made him give the baby up.

Now of course, they did it on his terms, which meant going through the American adoption system, with America choosing the family his little girl went to. America was more serious about this then they had ever seen him when he wasn't on the battlefield. If he had found even one flaw with a family, they would be rejected. It took four months to find a family that meet America's rediculious qualifications. The kid eventually went to successful, upper-middle class late-thirty-somethings. America couldn't find anything on them, and he tried, oh he tried, but he couldn't.

The goodbye had been ugly.

"Alright, sweetheart, here are your new parents, they are your new Mommy and Daddy." America smiled before looking up to the new parents. "Remember, she likes chopped up pasta, but only the good stuff. Her Uncle Feli use to make it for her."

"We know, we read your email."

Your impossibly long email.

"She hates peas." America added. "And when you-"

"Alfred." England cleared his throat. "We should get going."

"Fine." America sighed before smiling softly at little Elle. "Bye bye, baby."

Little Elle reached a tiny hand out and whined. America shook his head and back away. Elle started to cry out for her Papa. And well...

Long story short, England, France and Canada ended up having to drag a struggling America out of the house. And the tears. The Great Alfred Freedom Jones had been reduced to a puddle of quivering tears. A quivering puddle of tears that still broke France's nose when he was helping drag him across the yard. France only complained alot.

After they had gotten him calmed down they took him out for a drink.

A week later, America was smiling and acting just as cheerful and heroic as normal and all the baby junk was shoved away in his storage room with an old suit, a scratched gun, some old wooden dolls and all sorts of other painfully mermories that America never wanted to deal with again. At least intill spring cleaning.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Yo! So how did you like it? I promise the future bits will likely be more silly. And shorter. Or not. If I get a really sad prompt that I like.**

 **Also, this is my first Hetalia thing, so I am still learning how to write the accents. So be easy on me, I'm learning, Also concider I'm not using a BETA, so there are tons of spelling errors, sorry.**

 **Tell me your favorite part or line of this little story in a review! You can also leave me a prompt in a review or a PM if you like my style. Now I admit, I will likely favor requests for America, Canada, England, Japan or Italy stuff because they are my favs but I love all the characters so I'm pretty game. Just nothing to smutty, okay? I have standards XD**


	2. The Axis in Canada

**Author's Note:**

 **And we got a Guest review and request:**

 _ **I loved this chapter. It was so sad at the end tho ;~;. If you wouldn't mind, how about the axis powers visit Canada for the first time. You can go anywhere you would like with this. Just, no romance plese? I hope that I am not asking to much... Anywau, I look forward to reading your next chapter :)**_

 **Can do, Guest reviewer! This is going to be fun! Ha!**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia not mine. Nope.**

Germany, Japan and Italy made their way to Canada's house, unsure of how they were going to procede with the visit once they got there. They didn't really know much about Canada, meaning they only knew what America told them. Admittedly they were only visiting to see what America's brother was like, plus America seemed to think the actual country of Canada was pretty cool, no matter how much he made fun of their politics. In fact there was a joke in America that if something happened with politics that they didn't like, they'd move to Canada. They didn't undertsand.

Anyway, they went up and knocked on the door.

"Hello, I'm glad you made it." Canada greeted as they opened the door. Canada was honestly flabergasted when the other countries said they wanted to visit, but he was glad to have them.

"We are happy to be here." Japan said with a small half bow that Canada returned out of respect. The inside of Canada's house was cozy, granted this was Canada's forest home. From what America told them, Canada had a few places, like he did. He had a forest home, and apartement of Toronto, and a house on the border that he and America shared.

There was a... suprising amount Canadian flag themed merchandise in Canada's house. It was a little strange... and sort of adorable. It also looked like Canada was ready for their arrival, already having cups of coffee ready for them. They all took a seat. And then watching in vague horror as Canada pored some maple syrup into his coffee to sweeten it. What hell sort of backwards country was this!?

"So, do you have any questions before we head out, after we finish our coffee of course, I'm sure America has told you somethings." Canada said in his soft voice, peeking over the edge of his mug, which they couldn't help but notice had a maple leaf on it.

Boy, did they have questions.

"Do you really apologize that much in Canada? America say people in Canada are abnormally nice." Germany asked, taking a sip of coffee. It wasn't bad, nothing on Austria's coffee, but not bad.

"Ah, well, there is a lot more focus on politeness here, if someone bumps into you, you both apoligize. But it's not that simple, there are assholes everywhere in the world, even Canada. Granted sometimes we have some... unusual crimes in some parts of the country." Canada seemed to be searching his mug for the answer.

"Unusuar?" Japan asked, tilting his head.

"In some parts of Canada there has been a sort of... nice vandalism." Canada sighed. "It always gets painted over, but a lot of people actually enjoy it. Messages like 'smile' and 'have a nice day', they are really neat but they are unhelpful towards trying to get people from seeing Canadians as anything but polite Americians."

"Do you think we will get to see a moose!?" Italy asked excitedly, flopping his hands around.

"Maybe on the way to the city, or if one wonders into the city. Though, to be honest, we are more likely to see elk. If you stay the night here at my house, then some usually wonder into the yard." Canada pressed his lips together for a second. "How long are you planning on visiting?"

"At least a few days." Germany answered simply.

"Okay,then you wouldn't mind if I arranged a skii trip for us while you are here? If you would that, they are pretty fun."

"I wouldn't mind."

"Me either! It sounds fun!"

"I agreed."

"Its done then." Canada smiled. "Any more questions?"

 __"Do you really say 'eh' at the ends of your sentences?" Japan asked and Canada seemed mildly annoyed.

"Sometimes. It's used to proke a response, end a question, things like that." Canada sighed. "If that is all, we can head out once we finish coffee."

#################################################################################

After a few hours of Canada touring them around one of Canada's urban cities, Canada had insisted on taking them to a resturant to get something called a poutine. Canada seemed really excited for it. And then the food actually got there.

Infront of them were plates of toasty fries, smothered in gravy and...cheese curds?

 _Good God, this was worse then America's burgers._

Canada seemed unfased, happily digging into his plate.

"Go ahead and try some, it's really good." He chirped, munching on a fry. The three slowly took bites, and swallowed. "Pretty good, eh?"

"These... Are actually not that bad." Germany said, taking another bite. Canada's smile grew.

"It's better then England's cooking, I'll give you that!" Italy chuckled. "You atleast make fries better then him, nearly as good as Belgiums fries, yeah?"

"It's sarty, I rike that." Japan conceded. It really wasn't his thing, but he didn't want to step on any toes.

"It's okay if you don't like it, Japan, it's for everybody." Canada said, seeming to pick up on Japan's feelings.

"Stirr, it is very nice for you to buy us runch, you know, I courd herp pay..."

"Nonsense, I can't ask my guest to pay for their meal."

The rest of the day was relatively uneventful. The boys sight saw, had a nice time. They really enjoyed Canada's company, though they did wish he would speak up a little sometimes. Why was it that the brother with the best things to say said the least and spoke the softest? It hardly made sense. Canada was so smart, how come they hadn't really noticed him before? Oh, right... America.

Well, anyway, the next day they rested and Canada arranged for them to go to a hockey game.

"Alright, I got us some good seats, so we are in for a time." Canada said as they drove towards the stadium. "I must warn you, things might get a little out of control. A lot of us Canadians take hockey seriously. If you aren't careful you might catch an elbow."

They had taken his warning lightly, because surely such sweet people couldn't possibly get _that_ out of control.

Yet, low and behold, a few minutes into their quiet, reserved friend had completely terraformed into a different person. A really loud, person, who along with a bunch of other people, were on their feet and shouting at the referees. They weren't sure when Canada had paint his teams colors on his chest, but he had, and now the front of his shirt was opened, revealing them to the world.

 _Who the hell was this and what did they do with Canada._

So, not knowing what was going on, they decided to drink some overpriced, Canadian stadium beer.

By the end of the end of the game, most of the stadium was on their feet, and all four of the nations were a little smashed, just a little. Though, Japan was not nearly as bad as the others, because he didn't drink as much.

"You have good beer and play warrior sport, you have won my respect!" Germany said just a little too louder then he probably needed to. Canada just blinked at him before smiling and raising his beer.

"Yeah!" Was uttered and small amount of beer was spilled.

No one was quite sure how exactly made it home that night.

Oh, and as for the the little skii trip that the group went to at the end their stay...

 _"HOW DO I STOP!?"_ Japan screeched as he barreled uncontrolabley down a steep hill, the other close behind, trying to catch him.

That's a story for another time.

 **Author's Note:**

 **AND THERE. Short, sweet and to the piont. Orginally I did a bunch of research and stuff, but then at some piont, I said FUCK IT, and just went with the spirit of Hetalia and dealt with the stereotypes.**

 **I tried to get to this quick. I don't like to keep people waiting, after all. It's rude. Plus I'm trying to get into the habit of writing more. But I need more requests! Come on, people, give me something to work with. I have the weekend free so Imma write up a storm. Give me some prompts to work with, peeps. Also, here are the working titles of some of the non-prompt stories I'm working on:**

 _ **America found a guitar (And it's annoying as shit)**_

 _ **Accents and language: How Canada is more english then Britian and America**_

 _ **America, how the fuck many kids do you have!?**_

 **So yeah, you have those to look forward to aswell as any prompts. You people are in for a time. So yeah. Review, leave me prompt, tell me what your favorite part was. Humor me, I'm bored.**


	3. America's annoying ass guitar

**Author's Note:**

 **This is just a short little crack-ish thing I wrote for fun... so enjoy!**

 **Concider yourself disclaimed.**

There was rarely a normal day in the life of a nation. Just being the personification of a nation is strange enough, but each country had their own variety of weird shit to deal with. Yet, it eventually becomes normal. But then there are days... Oh there are days, where one country does something abnormally strange. That country was normally America.

Like today, America was sitting in the conference room, an acoustic guitar in hand. And every single time a person or group entered the room, he's start to play it as loud as he could. Sometimes it was just a random song, sometimes it was a song America choose specificly. There are a lot of countries, so I'll just give you the highlights.

When Spain, Italy, and Romano walked in they were immediately assaulted with a wave of incredibly fast spanish sounding music that was clearly picked out for Spain. Spain thought it was funny, silly America being silly, but Romano got conciderably more offended, shouting various curses at him in a mix of English, Italian and Spanish. America didn't understand any of the Italian ones, Romano was saying them too fast, but he definetely heard 'bastard', 'asshole', and 'puta'. It was comical how sensitive this guy could be. So then America laughed. And Romano started to strangle him.

When Canada entered the room, which nobody really noticed but him, he started to play an accoustic version of the Green Day song _American Idiot_. Canada stopped, stared at his brother, and blinked before rolling his eyes and making his way to his seat. But America didn't let up. Even as some South American countries started to arrive, America just gravitated towards his brother, playing a little louder, staring him down in an attempt to get a response from the quiter nation. Next thing Canada knew, America was right in his bubble, grinning like a dumbass, still playing that song.

"America, please..." He said, slightly agitated.

"Come on, I know you love it."

"You're an idiot." America was about the only person in the world that Canada could insult to their face. Probably because they were so close.

"Yeah, but you love it." America chuckled. So Canada turned, gave America a very stern look, and gave America what might have been the softest, most adorable slap in the world. America burst into laughter.

The rest of the countries all gave suprisingly neutral reactions, used to some of America's goofy antics. But the cherry on top of this fuckery cake for America was when England entered. England was late to the meeting because he got lost in traffic, so America stood by the door, waiting. Like some sort of jungle cat, stalking its prey. Or a dumbass dog waiting for it's owner to come home.

"Sorry I'm la-" England said as he entered the conference room, when he was interupted by the discordant wails of pained guitar. It sounded like cat fighting on a chalkboard.

The other nations were suprised, America had actually played well all day. What the hell was he doing now? England, on the other hand, was pissed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, AMERICA!?" England screeched, also very much like a cat.

"I've been seranading everybody as they came in today and I thought you'd like something that matched your punk hair style!"

And so America was strangled for the second time that day.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **I told you some of these are going to be short. You were warned XD**

 **Come on, dudes, give me some prompts. I need something to do. I'm trying to get in the swing of doing creative things now that college doesn't tire me like it used to. Throw me a bone. If you don't wanna review, send a PM. I check those frequently.**

 **Review, or something XD**


	4. Canada is sick

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **AND WE HAVE A GUEST REVIEW!**

 _ **Hi! I'm loving this collection, it' s really fun and well written. Thanks for sharing! So... if you want prompts, would you mind writing something about Canada being sick/injured and America trying to take care of him like the heroic brother he is? ("trying" may or may not be the key word, depending on what you feel like writing) Thank you! (And sorry for my English, I'm not a native speaker)**_

 **Can do, dude. I really like this one. And don't worry, your written english is pretty good. I think its pretty cool that someone that isn't a native english speaker would read something I write. I actually love checking the stats for stories I write to see how many people in other countries read my stories. Probably because I think its wicked cool that people from whole other countries, who don't speak my langauge, can have the same interests as me! So cool! But, anway...**

 **DISCLAIMER! IT'S NOT MINE. HETALIA ISN'T MINE.**

 __Canada really hated being sick. He really did. Now being sick as a nation could mean any number of things.

One, you just got sick. Nations hardly ever caught diseases like normal people, but it happened, normally with younger nations.

Two, you economy was failing or in a major depression. That was the worst of the options. You'd be basically dead for extended periods of time.

Three, there is an epidemic in your country. Lots of countries got sick around flu season. This what was wrong with Canada currently, he thinks. It's flu season. There is alot of pnemonia to.

The only country it seemed that this didn't apply to was America, at least it seemed that way to everybody but Canada. Canada knew better. Sharing a border with America allowed him certain amounts of knowledge. It a lot of countries, if you are sick, you take off. Americans, don't do that. An America would have to completely and totally bedridden to possibly miss work or school. Americans were really good at pretending they weren't sick, or just working right through being sick like they didn't feel like they were going to keel over. Not say that didn't happen in other countries, it did, but Americans had fucking mastered it. They were like illness ninjas. And America was was the sneakest of them all.

He really hoped that America wouldn't show up here. He had fallen ill in him and America's shared border home. His head hurt to bad to deal with America's loud antics.

It wasn't that he hated America. He loved the guy, but all the love in the world doesn't make the dude any less loud and annoying. Plus, the guy wasn't that bad all the time, in fact if you could get him sit down and calm himself down, America was actually a great guy. He was capable of being serious, but he perfered to ignore it when things were bad. Another trait he gained from his people. It agitated Canada to no end. He could only hope if America did show up, he would take things seriously. Heck, maybe if they could get his blasted headache to go away that could play some video games.

Maybe Canada's fever was getting too high.

He couldn't tell.

"HEY, CANADA DUDE-"

 _God fucking damnit_.

The pounding in his head increased ten fold. He curled up further into his blanket and groaned.

"Dude, are you okay?" America asked as he got closer to his brother. Canada told him he was staying here for a few weeks. He was planning on seeing if Canada wanted to play some Smash Brothers or something, but now that he was on Canada's side of the house, he noticed something was wrong. He couldn't get a good look at his bro let but he looked bad from were he stands. Plus it smells like sick in here. You know what I mean, that sick smell, like cleaned puke, sweat, and general disease. Nasty. America got closer to his brother, who rolled over and glared at him when he heard him getting close. "Woah, dude, you look like hell!"

He really did. His skin was that sickly yellowish pale that people that were already pale turned when they were sick, his cheeks were flushed and there were dark circles under his eyes, which looked very tired. His nose was rubbed raw. Ouch. If America had to guess, the dude's throat was probably sore to, solely based on the fact that it Canada had defenetly puked in here, he could smell it.

"America, not now." Canada said, his sore throat strained to say the words with his his already small voice.

"Bro, don't talk, your tiny girl voice sounds like your gurgling gravel shards, man." America said and Canada was unable suppress his desire to roll his eyes. He was far too tired to be polite. He knew his brother wouldn't mind, infact America seemed to like it when he could push him past manners. Get him to show his 'British passive agressive-ism', as America put it.

"Shut up." Canada tried to hide his face.

"Why didn't call, I would have come right over." America said, looking around the place. "Dude this place is a stye, how long have you been sick?"

"Did you just come here to insult me?" Canada sighed, wishing his couch would swallow him up.

"I came to see if you wanted to play some Smash, but now, since I'm such an awesome hero big brother, I'm going to stay here and nurse you back to health!" America put his hands on his hips in his classic 'I'm the hero' pose.

"America, you don't have to-" Canada started before breaking into a hoarse coughing hit. America looked concerned for a second before covering it up with a sarcastic smile.

"You were saying?" America said in an almost mocking tone.

"Shut up."

"Alright, lets start off by getting those clothes off." America said, stripping Canada of his blankets.

"What?" Canada's face grew impossibly redder.

"Dude, I can tell by looking at you that your fever is through the roof! Hell, the roof is on fire at this piont! Your covered in gross sweat, man, that big ass hoodie can't be helpful." America was wearing his serious face now. Damnit, he'd never be free of him. "You can get naked yourself, or I'll make you."

Canada decided to go along with it and strip down to his underwear, if only to avoid wrestling his brother sick. America smiled as he saw his brother remove his hoodie.

"Good choice, broha." He gave him a thumbs up. "I'll go make you something. Since it seems like hamburger therapy-"

 _Hamburger therapy. Dear Lord._

"-doesn't seem to work on you guys, I'll make you some tea. Honey in tea is supposed help with tummy troubles, right?"

"Yeah, sure, that'd be nice." Canada mumbled as he yanked off his pants, revealing his maple leaf and hockey stick boxer shorts. He then wrapped himself back in his blanket. Soon enough America had made his tea.

"Tea with honey, nice and warm. I also put some maple syrup in there for you, I know its not really healthy but I thought you'd like it." America grinned his gaint 'I'm an adorkable dick' grin as he made his way over with the tea. Canada couldn't help but notice he had two cups.

"Made some for yourself, eh?" Canada smiled a little as America handed him his cup.

"I got a little throat tickle myself. Plus tea is okay sometimes." America said, taking a seat by his brother. "Don't tell England I said that."

"Your secret is safe with me." Canada said, sipping his tea. It was actually decent tea. At least some England taught him stuck.

"After I finish my drink-" Nice job low-key denying you are drinking tea, America. "- I'll get you some meds. Where do you keep your cheap canadian drugs? Bathroom?"

"Behind the mirror."

"Great."

America was a suprisingly good caretaker. He was an annoying caretaker, but good. Canada forgot that they represent the spirit of the people, not the government. American healthcare might blow, but that didn't mean America sucked at caring for people. He also kept forgeting that under America's narcissism and hero complex was a decent guy. It wasn't often that anybody got to see that part of America, at least since he annexed Texas. Canada thinks his hero complex started to develop around then. But Canada remembered before then, when they were young, before the War of 1812, when they were kids. America was still energetic and easily distracted, but he was a sweet boy, who didn't like seeing others upset or hurt. As in love with himself as he is, when his family is in trouble he takes it seriously. And of course, because he was America, the freedom country, the country of immigrants, if you were even a little close to him, you were practicly family. He wouldn't say it out loud, though, he took after England in that respect.

It had taken a whole week for Canada's flu to clear up. It was one stubborn bitch, but America managed to actually help him. At the very least, he tried really hard. And so, a week after America arrived they finally got to play their videogames. America mained Kirby and kicked Canada's ass, which peeved Canada off to no end. Though, since he was Canada, he just sort of whispered at him angrily and gave him soft little baby punches to his shoulder that made America laugh. They played video games, ate kraft mac and cheese and pancakes, and drank beer. The next day they left for their regular homes, they never really mentioned that week again.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This got away from the orginal prompt a little but I love it too much not to post it. This was so much fun to write. I love the dynamic between Canada and America. They are a ball to write.**

 **The prompts I've gotten so far are good, granted now that I've finished this one I only have one left but that one is going to require a little more planning for me so it might take me a week to complete. So feel free to send in some more, dudes. And don't be afraid of leaving a review saying what you thought of the chapter. I won't bite, it'll actually make me really happy.**


	5. 50 kids?

**Author's note:**

 **I just feel that I should start off by making something clear, each of these little stories are in their own little bubble, unless it says differently in the story or is said by me. I say that because I don't think what is seen in this one-shot in particular is actually a thing. I've just seen some really neat stories about it so I thought I'd give it a shot.**

 **DISCLAIMER! HETALIA NOT MINE!**

"Are you sure _Amerique_ , won't be mad we are showing up early?" France asked as the group of countries strolled up towards America's Virgina home. France, England, Canada, Germany, Japan, China, Italy, Romano, and Spain were coming over to America's place for his birthday, and they decided to come early to help him get his place ready for the party, because they place was always sort of a mess, at least when they came for the 4th of July. It's like America had a party before the party.

"He'll be fine, frog." England rolled his eyes. "If anything he should be greatful."

"If you say so." France sighed as they stepped up to the front door. But as they did so they noticed that there were already people there, judging by the massive amount of noise that could be heard from outside. Lots of people, definetely music. What the hell?

So, they knocked on the door.

And they knocked again.

And when nothing happened they went to knock but half way to knocking, the door swung open.

There in the doorway was a teen boy, with blond hair, blue blues, and a confused look on his face. Even more startling was the beer in his hand. But it got better.

"Aren't you a little young to be drinking that?" England asked and the boy's face twisted in rage.

"I'm over two hundred years old, assface!" The boy sassed. "Stop trampling my freedoms you fucking limey!" And WHAM, England was punched in the face and the door was slammed, followed emmediately by a cry of 'Massachusetts!' and the door being opened by an apologetic America.

"Dude! I'm so sorry about that!" America apologized. "Mass can get really up in arms about his rights. Once, I grounded him for two weeks and he set one of the cars on fire!"

"Mass- what like Massachusetts? The state?" England asked. The others blinked. There was no fucking way.

"A little?" America said, but his tone said, 'yes, he's the state. All my states have personifications.'

"America, what the hell!? Why didn't we know this?" England said, now distracted from his bleeding nose.

"Canada knew."

"Why did he know!?"

"Sometimes they sneak across the border." America sighed. "I wasn't hiding them, you just didn't ask."

"Why vould we ask about that?" Germany gapped, snapping from his stupor.

"I dunno." America shrugged a shoulder. "You guys want in or not?"

They all wondered in the door. There were states buzzing around the place, granted in seem like the brunt of them were doing something in the backyard based on noise. Most of nations were moving sort of slowly out of shock, with the exception of Canada, who just walked in normally.

"Hello, Michigan, Wisconsin." Canada greeted two of the states, smiling slightly at the sight of them.

"Uncle Canada!" Michigan greeted in what would be bearly a regular speaking tone for everybody else, but seemed to be a yell for him.

"Want a beer, Uncle?" Wisconsin said, already holding out the beer that he was already accepting.

"Thank you." Canada said as he opened his bottle.

"I'm glad you came this year, Uncle Canada." Michigan said, sipping his own beer. "The wrestling in the backyard is really heating up, wanna go watch?"

"Why, it's always Texas that ends up wrestling America in the end, anyway."

"Good piont."

"Canada, what the hell, you knew this was a thing they did and you didn't tell us?" England blinked and Canada looked annoyed.

"I did tell you. You then asked me who I was." Canada was sipping with more resentment now. Damn hosers.

"Did you?" England looked confused, some of the others looked embarrassed, as they should.

"Don't mind Canada, he's found his little click now, they'll disappear into a corner and we won't see them the rest of the party." America chuckled and before lighting up. "Hey, why don't you follow me to see the wrestling in the backyard. Well, it's not really wrestling, I guess. There is a lot of grappling and choke holds, be we also throw each other a little."

" _Throw each other._ " Germany repeated, eyes wide. The others seemed to have simular sedaments.

"Yeah, there is throwing, some punching. The girls use dirty tatics. California won her second round by kneeing New York in the crotch and putting him in a headlock while he was on his knees. Poor guy didn't see it coming." America shook his head before glancing over to the sitting area. "New York, dude! How you recovering?" A thumbs up came from the couch.

"Why would you guys fight each other? Today is supposed to be a happy day!" Italy asked and America seemed to actually think about it.

"I gonna be real, I don't really remember. I think it started when some of them got into an actual fight about something, probably politics. Then we found out it was fun so we made a sort of tournament out of it. Been doing it for years. The winner gets to fight me." America smiled big as they got closer. "Dudes, Hawaii and Pennsylvania's fight is about to start! You guys have got to see this, it's halarious!"

And so they entered the backyard space, where two girls stood in the middle of a makeshift ring that was probably largely ignored given by how trampled it was. The first girl hand blonde hair and blue eyes and looked to be around sixteen years old. She also looked a little scary. The second girl looked like some sort of island native, and was very small and adorable.

"What the hell, America, that little girl is going to get hurt!" England gapped and America rolled his eyes.

"She'll be fine, just watch."

"Alright I want a good fight, girls." A boy who looked an awful lot like America said from his position at the center of the ring. "Alright... GO!" The boy threw some sort of hankerchief and fled for his life.

The fight started imediately, with the girls charging at each other and Hawaii getting in the first hit, a solid punch under Pen's chin.

"Yeah! That's my girl!" America cheered and the others looked at him like he was bonkers. "Kick her butt, Hawaii!"

Pen got in the next move, grappling the island state and trying to flip her over, only for Hawaii to use the momentum against her to get onto her shoulders and choke her with her legs. Pen threw herself to crush Hawaii with her body weight before getting up, snatching the girl by her ponytail and tossing her in the air. The nations were astonished, because America was cheering! Apparently this shit was great!

And then, to the nations suprise, the little girl, instead of recieving a blow when she returned to her sister's level, dished out a kick _to the other girl's face_. Pen fell to the ground and Hawaii sat on her and started to pull one of the other girls legs back. Pen tapped out.

"Yeah! That's my little warrior!" America laughed and Hawaii grinned before running over.

"Daddy!" She giggled, reaching up at him. He picked her up. "Did you see me?"

"Yeah, I did, you did great, sweetie." America laughed and the two rubbed their noses against each others. "And thank for not making her eat dirt this year."

"She's so mean!" Hawaii pouted.

"I know, Hawaii." America chuckled. "She just wants what best."

"What she thinks is best is stupid and and she's pushy!" Hawaii arguedbefore noticing the nations staring at her. "Daddy... who are they?" She said, sprawling a tiny arm over America's chest protectively.

"These are some other nations, sweetie. They are Daddy's work friends, they came over early this year." America said, sitting down. "Go say hi."

Hawaii's eyes scanned over the countries before landing on Japan and glaring.

"Uh... Herro?" Japan greeted. There was a pause before Hawaii launched herself at Japan with a war cry before being snatched up by America.

"No, lets not do that." America blushed spinning around and placing her away from Japan. "Go make fun of your sister, we need to take a notch of her ego."

"Okay, Daddy." Hawaii said, glaring one more time before trotting away.

"Sorry about that, Japan, the states hold grudges really bad." America rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's okay."

"Daddy? They call you Daddy?" England was still absolutely flabbergasted over the situation.

"I'm really more like their big brother, but when the first thirteen showed up they started to call me Daddy, so Daddy I became." He shrugged. "Most of them just call me Dad, now, though."

"This is too bloody weird!" England shuddered, the others nodded.

"Is it really that much of a suprise?" America asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer, but before a state rushed up to him and pushed a baby into his arms.

"Dad, can you watch D.C. while I kick Callie's ass? Thanks!" She was gone before he could even think of anything to say.

"Alright!" America said before smiling at the little one. "Here there, buddy. You having fun today? Yeah, you are."

"Who is this?" Spain asked, getting in for a closer look. "He is so adorable." He said, pinching one of the baby's tiny cheeks.

"This is the District of Columbia. It's where my capital is, Virgina and Maryland have joint custody of him." America smiled before lifting him up toawrds his face. "He is pretty cute, I think he looks like me, doesn't he?"

"He does. England, was America this cute as a child?" Spain asked and England rolled his eyes.

"Well yes, but I never had him this young."

"You thought I was cute?" America gave his cheekiest grin and England turned red.

"Don't get a big head about it, you bloody git!" England screeched, flailing around. America laughed at him.

"What are these scars?" Spain asked, pointing to a burn scar that creeped up the baby's neck and onto his face by his ear.

"Oh! Those are from the burning of Washington D.C. in the War of 1812." America mumbled, holding the boy a little closer, and turning slightly so the boy wasn't facing England. England looked vaguely horrified.

"Oh! The poor _bebe._ " Spain tsked. "That had to have been awful."

"I _burned_ a baby!?" England said in a sort of squeaky yell.

"You didn't know, dude, don't get worked up over it." America offered as what was supposed to be a comfort.

"No, no, this is unacceptable. Hand him over, let me hold him." England held out his arms to hold the baby. America reluctantly handed the boy over. England held the boy with suprising skill and softness. "Hello, there, little one."

"Alright, give him back." America was clearly nervous about his capital being in the hands of England.

"Belt up, America! I'm not going to hurt him. And while I refuse to apoligize for my actions-" _Of course_ "- the least you can do is let me comfort him a little bit." England huffed giving the baby something of a manly cuddle.

"Fine, but don't let Virgnia or Maryland see you with him, unless you've got a death wish."

"Noted." England sighed dryly.

By the end of America and States pre-party party, the nations had managed to each find states that they didn't mind being around and actually managed to have fun. Especially when Canada, Michigan, and Wisconsin finally got drunk and started to sing Canadian pop songs. Nevada had managed to get Germany and the Italies caught up in gambling, despite advanced warning from America that they would never win. They hadn't listened. Spain spent a great deal of time with the states that used to be his territories, which was a great relief to Romano. France tried to flirt with some of the few female states, but that hadn't ended well, what with America putting him in a headlock and refusing to let him breath. America let him go... after he passed out. Japan and China mostly hung around America, China complaining a good portion of the time, they played video games mostly.

And then there was England. Poor... Poor England. England, who was already having a rough week as it was, and barely wanted to be there in the first place, had been duct taped to an outside wall by the original thirteen colonies. The States would come up and take joke pictures with him. America didn't stop them, he thought it was halarious and had insisted that him and all the states take a picture with the duct taped England at the end of the party. France was happy to take the picture.

America had let him down from the wall... eventually. After the fireworks that night.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Yeah, I really don't know what this was. I just wanted to do something involoving the states. Sorry it took so long to get this up. I'll do better.**

 **Leave me a prompt or review or something. I like seeing what you guys think. Plus prompts are fun. I'm working on one prompt that involves France and England pranking each other that I think you guys are gonna like. So yeah. Prompts. Reviews. Do it. Please.**


	6. The Great Prank War of 2016

**Author's Note:**

 **PROMPT TIME! And we have a prompt from DrowningInTheHourglass:**

 _ **Could you do a chapter about England and France (and maybe America..?) having an argument and starting a prank war or something? Thanks!**_

 __ **I can, in fact do that. With pleasure. This one is going to be FUN. Ahahahaha... Yeah.**

 **DISCLAIMER. Hetalia isn't mine.**

"What do you zink zey are bickering about?" France asked, popping up behind England, who jumped in suprise at the frenchmen's sudden appearance by his side.

"I wouldn't have the foggiest idea." England answered, hoping that would make the pest that was France leave him. It wouldn't be, but you can't blame him for trying.

The 'they' in question was Canada and America, who were bickering about something in the corner, about what, they weren't sure. The boys had shown up together, America had given Canada a ride, fighting about something. Well, more like Canada was murmuring little insults that America was blowing off and sometimes throwing back his own. It was like watching two eight yearolds fight. And England could attest to that, having raised them himself for a period of time, though he admittedily focused more on America. Probably because he was so much louder. Anyway...

"You don't zink it is serious, do you?" France seemed actually concerned. "We can't 'ave a war between America and Canada. America alone-"

"Oh, calm down, they are probably just fighting over something stupid America did." England huffed, crossing his arms. "They used to have fights like this all the time when they were kids... you know, when we remembered Canada was there."

"They did?" France was actually curious.

"Yes, every once and awhile America would realize he had a brother and would try to get him to play with him by playing little pranks on him... Canada never would respond though. Though I suppose it wouldn't matter if he did respond. He could never win in a prank war against America."

"Why couldn't 'e?" France asked, feeling the need to defend his old colony.

"Well, Canada is just a little too... _french_ to possibly compete with America in such a competition is all." England shrugged a shoulder.

"Are you implying that I don't 'ave a good sense of 'umor?" France squeaked, looking highly offended, and of course, angry. "I 'ave a wonderful sense of 'umor. Remember the year Spain and I pranked you all by making you all wear those ridiculous outfits?"

"That wasn't funny, you bloody frog!" England scowled, his angry monster eyebrows furrowing together. "And a battle of pranks isn't just about humor! It's about embrassing the prankee, which requires an amount of daring that the french simply don't posess."

"'ey, I resent that! I am very daring!" France was his crossing his arms now. "I am the king of daring, you are the one who is a coward!"

"Take that back, frog!" England screeched, wrapping his hands around his neck. France responded by choking him back and that was the end of the conversation.

But, needless to say, the conversation wasn't forgotten. And so at the next G8 meeting, when Britian sat down at his chair...

 _Pfffffftttttttttt_

England's cheeks instinctually turned bright red, even though that was most _certianly_ not him. Most of the nations just raised shocked eyebrows at him. America and France laughed, Canada was stiffling giggles. France stood up and did a 'victory' pose.

"Hahaha! I got you, silly Angleterre!" France mocked, looking very smug. "Who is a coward now?"

"YOU BLOODY FROG!" England screamed, whipping out the whoopie coushin from beneath him and smacking the frenchmen with it. "THIS IS STUPIDEST, MOST CHILDISH-"

England went on like this for five minutes before Germany finally brought things back to order. But it wasn't over. Not by a long shot. England didn't care how much of a gentleman he was, that dumbass frog get away with this. This meant war.

The first return prank was a small one. He broke into France's home and pinned up a few images of the Union Jack up in his home. France had been angry, and after ripping all the offending object to shreads, he decided to take a shower to calm down. It was when he had gotten out of said shower and discovered that his hair was now a deep blue color.

France's screams could be heard for miles.

 _At the next world meeting..._

"Why hello, France!" Engalnd greeted his old enemy with a fake friendliness. "I like what you've done with your hair."

"You are a vile 'uman being, Angleterre." France said in his regular overly dramatic fashion. "A savage! Messing with a man's 'air like that!"

"No need to be so dramatic, France, it's just hair." England scoffed, obviously glad that his little prank had gotten to the frenchy so bad.

"You are truly evil, Angleterre." France glare and England glared back, but didn't respond.

What England didn't know, was that France had a prank planned as retalation. And it was a doozy.

When England went up to give his presentation on global warming, all his slides were replaced with embarrassing pictures of himself. Some of them were from his punk days, others were more recent, just stupid things that anybody does when they think they are alone. The worst part was that England was so wrapped up in his prepared speech that he hadn't noticed this intill he noticed all the giggling and actually looked at was being projected onto the screen. England had never been more red in his entire life. It had taken England all of five seconds to realize what had happened. It had taken another three seconds for him to launch himself at France and start to strangle him.

And so started the lunch break.

The next few weeks after that world meeting was a flurry of pranks. It was starting to become unclear when one prank started, or even if they weren't pranking themselves. Everything was booby trapped. Either one of them had drenched in any number of liquid or liquid-like substances. At one point a hooker had been sent to England's house. Because France.

It was starting to get out of hand. Just a little. It got so bad, that they were pulled aside by America and Canada at the start of a lunch break.

"Britian... France, dudes... You gotta stop pranking each other..." America said, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "This is getting, like, way out of control. Last week Germany got caught in the crossfire of that flour bomb. Finland is still cleaning out honey from his ears from when he got caught up Britian's prank."

"I apoligized for that." France and England replied in unison before glaring at eachother.

"You really should stop." Canada said in little baby quiet voice. "It's becoming harmful to business. If you don't stop, we'll have to get your bosses involved." It didn't really sound like a threat coming from such such an uninitidating person.

"Who are you?" England asked, quirking a brow.

"I'm Canada." He murmured at the same time as France drawled 'Duh, 'e's Canada!'.

"Right, sorry!"

"Canadia-"

"Canada!"

"- has a point. If you guys don't cut it out, we will have to call your bosses. If we don't, Germany will." America said, removing his hands from their persons.

Needless to say, they didn't listen. The very next day, they had prank eachother and their bosses were called. They were then, for all intents and purposes, grounded. Then it was over.

 **Author's Note:**

 **This one is a little short, only because if it wasn't, it'd impossibly long and I didn't want to bore you guys with a 4,000 plus word chapter. I'm still really happy with it. Listened to Pub and Go while writing most of it.**

 **Keep the prompts coming, bros. And some reviews wouldn't hurt. If you like it, tell me. I'd like to know. Do you have a favorite part of ths chapter? What is it? Favorite line? Eh?**


	7. When England leaves

**Author's Note:**

 **Just a little note, this chapter takes place way in the past. When America and Canada are little. During one of the few times that England had them at the same house when he left back for Britian.**

 **THIS IS DISCLAIMER**

"Good bye, England!" Little America waved to his big brother, his caretaker as they walked down the road towards his horse drawn carriage.

England waved a hand, having already given both of his boys his good byes. It was never easy to say good bye to America, for either of them. Canada was far less dramatic, but seemed sad about it... maybe. If England was being honest it couldn't be a little difficult to understand the boy. He was so quiet, and really hard to see sometimes! England shook his head. Now wasn't the time to think of that, he had to get home. There was business to attend to.

And so he left.

America stood on the porch, pouting as he watched England ride away. He didn't like being alone. The house was so big, and there wasn't much a little kid like him could do on his own. It wasn't fair to him that England was gone so much-

"America?" A tiny voice popped behind him to find his brother there.

Oh! That was right, Canada was at the house for awhile, after he won him from that meany France. At least intill they had Canada's house built, then he would live there. But England said he would get to visit sometimes! America kept forgeting Canada was there, though, he was so quiet and sometimes he would do this weird thing were he'd start to disapear. It freaked America out, especially after England tell an especially scary ghost story.

"Oh, hey, Canada." America gave his friendliest smile.

"Does England leave a lot? How long will he be gone? When Big Brother France had me, he would leave a lot." Canada was looking at the ground when he asked. Silly little shy guy.

"Yeah, England leaves a lot, but he always comes back! Don't worry, he'll be back in like, four to six months." America was still smiling, but it was harder to maintain. Even if didn't really experience time like normal people, it always felt like England was gone forever. Plus, sea travel was dangerious, or so England and a bunch of scary men who hung around bars in the towns told him. What if his ship went down or something? Would they even tell him? Or would they just leave him here?

"You don't have to smile for me." Canada said, finally looking up at him. "I know you are sad. You and England are really close, like me and Big Brother France."

"It is hard having him away so much." America said, his smile slipping for a second before brightening considerably. "But that doesn't matter, because you are here now! And we can play together! I'm so glad England brought you home!" America effectively squished his brother in a hug.

"America, I can't breath..." Canada rasped into his brother's chest.

"Oh, sorry." America let him go, smile still withstanding. "So, what do you want to do?"

Canada wasn't sure what to do. America rarely payed him any attention, but with England gone, it seemed his focus was lasered in on him. He didn't know how to deal with this situation. Whenever France left him alone, he'd just play by himself. But now he had a brother to play with.

"What do you normally do?" Canada asked, shuffling his feet around.

"Hmmm... do you want to climb some trees?" America's smile grew into a full blow grin. America didn't wait for an answer, he took the slightly smaller boy the wrist and dragged him away. "There are some really good climbing tree's over here! Come on!"

The two boys trotted over to a particular section of trees, that Canada could tell was traveled to frequently by all the flattened plants. America looked at his brother with his goofy grin and gestured at a particular tree.

"You ready?" America asked, grin unwavering. Canada looked unsure.

"Sure, but I may need a boost- AHHHH!" As soon as the word 'boost' left his mouth America picked him up and launched up onto a branch before starting to climb up the tree like some sort of crazy monkey boy.

"Follow me, I got a special spot in this tree." America said as he passed up Canada on the tree. Canada blinked into awarness before following his brother up the tree, asking where they were going and not really getting any actual answers. Then, America stopped about halfway up the very very tall tree. When Canada finally caught up to his brother, he found something... weird. This branch seemed more... worn then the others. For one thing, there was blanket laid over it. Also, there were a bunch of branches broken away so that when sitting on this branch, one could see the settlement. Plus, there was the fact that America was pulling a bunch of blankets and other random object out of a large hollow in the tree. It was obvious that it was once a medium sized hollow that was widdled away on, but that wasn't the important part.

"America... what is this?" Canada asked as he took a seat next to his ever stranger bro.

"This is my spot. I have a perfect view of the settlement from here, plus if I squint really hard I can see smoke from the chimneys on the next town over." America said, pointing out onto the horizon before taking a blanket and wrapping it around him and his brother's shoulders. "I come up here a lot when England is away or when he is busy. Or if he is having a fit."

"Oh..." Canada wasn't sure what to say. It was a really pretty view, he had to admit. Small roofs peeked through a sea of trees, smoke came from fires in the little settlement, but blended back in with the clouds. The sky was blue, a stark contrast to the deep green of the trees on the ground. Canada liked it.

"You want a snack?" America asked, pulling a small cloth from the tree hole and unwrapping them to reveal some baked treats. "I got these from some Dutch settlers the other day, they called it... uh... cookies? Or something? They are really good! Don't tell England, he doesn't know that I sometimes take sweets from the nice settlers."

"You keep food up here, doesn't animals get to it?" Canada asked, carefully picking up one of the treats.

"No way! I animal proofed my hidey-hole by peeing all around it to keep the animals away!" America sounded so proud of himself.

"Ewww..." Canada said... he ate the cookie anyway.

"It works." America shrugged as he took some little wooden dolls from his hole and started to play with them a little.

"What are those?" Canada asked, tilting his head.

"These are the toy soldiers that England made me, well some of them. I keep a few up here to play with. They are really cool, they each have their own faces and everything." America held one up so that Canada could see it better. "Pretty neat, huh?"

"Yeah..." Canada smiled.

"Here, you can play with me." America laughed, handing him the doll. "I can be the British officers and you can be... the Spanish!"

The boys played in the tree intill the sun set before climbing down and making their way to their house. Their abnormally large house... the big... empty... house. Canada managed to make some actual diner, after he found the stool that is. They pretty much washed the dishes (They weren't really clean by England's standards... but England wasn't here, was he?), and went to bed and slept peacefully. At least intill...

Canada was roused from his sleep by his door opening in the dark. He squinted his eyes and saw his brother America, looking embarrassed and... scared?

"America?" Canada murmured into the darkness of the house. America just silently padded over and crawled into his brother's bed.

"I had a nightmare. I'm sleeping in here now." America said as buried himself into Canada's blankets. After a few minutes America felt tiny arms wrap around him.

"Okay, America."

And so they slept.

 **Author's Note:**

 ***Lays down on the floor* Ehhhhh. EHHHHHH. AGGGHHHHH.**

 **Prompts, review, something, something words. Yeah.**


	8. America can cook?

**Author's Note:**

 **And we got another prompt up to the till. This one from autumnkitten25:**

 _ **I really like this. Can you do one on how America can cook really well but only Canada, France, and England know so the other nations are surprised when they learn this?**_

 __ **Can do, dude. With pleasure.**

 **DISCLAIMER, YOU HAVE BEEN DISCLAIMED**

"Come on, guys, it wouldn't kill you." America whined as the other countries looked unsure.

It was only a simple invitation to dinner. America got bored, and when America gets bored, he plots. He plans things. And it seemed this time America wanted to host a dinner party with all his favorite nations. Canada and France agreed happily, and England agreed, but he made sure to make it clear he was only going to be polite, he didn't really want to go. All the other nations on the other hand...

Was it really a good idea? America didn't have sense of taste and all he ate was hamburgers! England raised him, so he probably couldn't cook either. So they thought that yes, going to dinner at America's house might actually kill them.

"I don't know..." Germany said, shuffling slightly, but still maintianing his insanely good posture.

"Come on, I'll make all sorts of food, play music, it'll be fun!" America was bouncing slightly on the balls of his feet.

They all knew the persistant American wouldn't give up, so eventually enough, they caved and argeed to come over. America gave them his best hero grin and told they'd get their offical invitations in the mail within days.

The countries invited were Spain, the Italies, Germany, Prussia (Hey, the guys country might be history but he was cool, alright? Plus he helped train America to fight so that had to mean something, right?), Lithuania (America liked the guy, he was big help when he was staying over at his place.), England, Canada, France, China, and Japan. Granted on the day of the dinner, there was an... unexpected... and uninvited guest appeared.

"Russia! Dude, what are you doing here? You weren't invited." America chuckled nervously when he opened the door to the Russian.

"Yes, but I couldn't possibly miss such an event. I especially couldn't miss it if there is any chance you are going to horribly embarrass yourself infront of everybody with your horrible cooking." Russia smiled, tilting his head in that creepy way he does. "But if you insist that I leave, maybe Mr. Pipe can convince you otherwise, da?" Russia said, whipping out his L-pipe.

"No, bro, its cool!" America waved his hands around. "Put the pipe away, dude. You can stay. Just leave Lithuania alone."

"I will make no such promise." Russia said with his creepy smile, walking towards the living room. After a moment he heard Lithuania's sort of girly screeches. God Damnit.

America hoped that the others would like what he was making. Of course the Italies won't because they are super picky, so more so all the others. He knew the others thought he can't cook, on one hand it didn't make sense because they had never tasted his cook, but on the other hand, it made a lot of sense. He was related to England, he didn't really have a five-star pallete, and everytime they saw him eat, it was fast food. Sure, America loved McDonalds, it tastes good and it's really cheap, and the fast food industry was one was one of his biggest, so why wouldn't he, the personification of America, love fast food? Plus, even though he can cook, it wasn't like he had much time or money to do it. Eating healthy and home cooking in America was expensive as all hell, and with all the work his boss gave him and all the traveling he does, its easier to eat fast food. He's just lucky good ol' Mickey D's has some international locations. But that wasn't really important right now, was it?

After he finished the cooking, he decided to rescue Lithuania from Russia like the awesome hero he was by asking him to help bring out the food. Like old times, he said, and that made Lithuania smile. And so, the food was brought out, but America couldn't help but smirk a little whine he saw the suprised look on the other nation's face at the sight of the food, and the smell.

"Hey, dudes! Dinner is served!" America shouted into the hallway. There was a bunch of shuffling and grumbling, but the other nations eventually filed in. America sprawled an arm out at the food. "Tada!"

All the nations, except England, France and Canada, brows rose up in the air at the sight of the food. There was various dishes. There was some sort of ravioli, some dumplings, some hamburgers, a big bowl of mashed... Potatoes? There was a few different soups out to. And it all didn't look very bad, it actually looked good. By the time they snapped out of their stupor, England, Canada, France, America, and Lithuania had sat down.

"Are you lot going to just stand there looking like a bunch of gits all day or are you coming to dinner?" England said, looking impatient. They all nodded and made their way to the table.

"I hope you guys like it. I tried to make something everybody would like, and I made enough for everybody to try a little of everything." America smiled at his guests as they all took their seats. "I did go a little over board with all the soups, but they are so easy to make for large amounts of people. I'm sorry if anything is a little too Americanized for you, I know the awesomeness of my food can be intimating, but I didn't have time to make things too traditionally, or to make something from each of your countries, so I just tries to cover my bases."

"Just because it looks good doesn't it tastes any good." China said his normal dismissive nature, seeming to ignore half of what America said. The others nodded, and America looked annoyed while Canada, England and France rolled their eyes and started to fix their plates. Spain raised a brow when he saw both England and Canada pluck burgers up for their plates.

"Que? You actually want to eat those?" Spain asked, a curious brow at the pair, who just raised a brow back.

"Of course, that fast food garbage America eats all the time maybe disgusting, but America does make some decent burgers himself. Seasoning or something." England had grumbled to himself.

"America makes really great burgers, he's actually a really good cook." Canada said, though no one seemed to hear him. Hosers.

"Really? Okay then." Spain said and all the others started to assemble their plates.

And then came all the first bites, followed by raised brows.

"Aiya!"

"Dios mio."

"Wow, this only tastes a little like garbage!" (High praise from Italy)

"Very good, America."

"Vhy didn't you tell us you cook, America?" Germany more demanded then asked.

"You didn't ask." America answered bluntly.

"Of course America can cook, he's related to me, isn't he?" France said with a flare, taking the opprotunity to blow up his own ego.

"But didn't the unawesome England raise America?" Prussia asked, red eyes glaring slightly.

"Yeah, but I'm related to a bunch of other countries, dude. The Netherlands, Denmark, Sweden, Finland, France, England and Spain are all my..." America seemed to dread the word he had to say next. "Brothers. I know 'cause England had a DNA test done on me last year, you know, because he's a dick."

"I resent that statement! I was only curious to see what percent of you was me. Most of it was me." England smirked before scowling. "And France, and there was a lot Spain to, for some reason."

"Dude, Spain owned most of the North American landmass when I was conceived, and the South American one to, I'd think you'd remember that, since you where so intent on beating all the riches he found in the New World out of him when I was born." America chuckled before giving a childish smirk. "You starting to lose your memory, old man?"

"FOR THE LAST BLOODY TIME, I'M NOT OLD!" England screeched, face bright red. America laughed at him.

The dinner from that point on went as well a world meeting, but with kick ass food. Maybe after this dinner, the other countries would stop underestimating young America.

But probably not.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry it took me awhile to get this up. Half way through writing this I got a visit from the paranoia fairy, which applies to my writing in the way that I felt very inscure about my... odd writing style and stopped writing for a spell to watch Black Butler. Happens.**

 **So yeah. Review, prompt, yeah.**


	9. Bunking with America

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

 **Story: England reflects of some annoyances with Bunking with America.**

 **Warning: There is some immaturity and sex talk in here. Just a little Strong T rating.**

 **Hetalia isn't mine.**

England really really really hated war. He really did. While sometimes it allowed him settle scores with nations he hated, but over all it just hurt him, his people, and forced him into uncomfortable situations and choices. The thing that was bothering him currently was being forced into uncomfortable situations.

It was the second World War, the sequel to the Great War. At first, he thought he would be in good shape, even if he was aligned with France, Russia and China, and admittedly enough he could have worse allies. Even if he would mostly be working with France while Russia and China just sort of threw their massive amounts of troops at Germany. But then France, that froggy bastard, did what France does and got his ass kicked by Germany and so England was left to fight mostly by himself. Sure there was small amount of troops from other Allied countries, and they were important, but they mostly fought against Germany in their own countries with assistance from England. He was stretching to his limits, no he could win like this. He didn't even know where to start with Japan.

And then, America came. Sigh. Japan just had to go attacking America, getting him involved. And he really liked Japan to... shame. That was were his current pain was coming from. America. It did seem like it was him were alot of his pains came from. The thing that was bothering him was him having to share a camps with the twit. He hadn't really had to share any space with the lad in recent years, since the boy was his colony. Since then many things about America were a mystery. A lot of things had changed in the boy since that time. Sure he had fought with him briefly in the first World War, and had visited him every once and a while but for the most part he didn't really see America much, no one did, because that jackass George Washington told him to stay away from other countries. He was unpleasantly suprised to find out that America was even more of an annoying, brutish, and lewd then he ever was during any of his previous visits with the country. Worse off, they had to share a tent. They had begged to their generals to let them bunk apart, they were told to stop being babies and that war was no time for petty arguements. They both pouted, but didn't ask again.

There were so many things America did that was agitating, for one thing, the man had no sense of the mood around him and was inconsiderate of the feelings of others. As such, the man over shared. A lot. It seemed like the gaint idiot had no manners at all.

 _Britian sighed as he entered his tent. He was very tired, they had just finished their march for the day and had dinner. He was ready to go the hell to sleep, because marching in the desert was a pain in the ass. But of course that wouldn't be happening. Because America._

 _"Hey, dude!" America greeted about twice as loud as what England thought was nessasary._

 _"Not now, America, I'm tired." He sighed as he tossed himself on the bed._

 _"No need to snap, man." America rolled his eyes before rolling over on his side and rubbing his stomach with his hand. "Dude, something in those rations from today are not agreeing with me."_

 _Ugh, gross._

 _"America, please." Britian muttered, digging himself as deeply into his uncomfortable matress-cot-thing as he possibly could. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. His tone was begging for some sort of mercy. America gave none._

 _"Seriously, it feels like there is glass in my guts." America complained. England willed that America would stop there. His wish was ignored. "And I've got gas to beat the band, if you know what I mean."_

 _England heard an unsavory gurgle from America's side of the tent. He was wide awake now._

 _"America, don't you dare pass gas in this tent!" England turned to face him, pointing a menacing finger at the younger nation._

 _"Oh come on, England, it's not like you never!" America sneered slightly, looking even more uncomfortable. "When go to sleep at night you rip ass like the brass section is crashing into a box of whoopie coushins!"_

 _"I do no such thing, wanker!" Britian's face was bright red with denial._

 _"Do to! And it stinks to. Maybe it wouldn't be such a problem if you weren't such a tight ass!" America snapped, sitting up in his cot more, his stomach cramping incressed. Ow._

 _"I have manners, unlike you! I'm a gentleman, I don't pass gas!"_

 _"Your not much of a gentleman when your sleeping." America scoffed._

 _"Shut up, you bloody git!" England rolled back over. His was done with this. It was late, and they had an early morning tomorrow. America was silent for several seconds. When there was a long, high pitched squeak and a sigh of relief from his tent mate. England screamed into his pillow._

But that wasn't all that was annoying about sharing space that he found insufferable. Then there was the young man's sex drive.

Not like that, you perverts!

Since both of the men's sex culture was rather repressed, if they heard a bunch of grunts and shuffling from the bed across from them, it would ignored. Say one of them caught the other with a porn magazine, they would give the other a small ribbing and then go on like they didn't have a large stash of their own under their matress. England could normally handle it, he was an adult, and he was far from a prude. And he knew sex drives sometimes rose during war, usually resulting in spikes of gayness in the troops and rampent pregnancies when the troops got home to their wives. But it happened so _often_ with America. It baffled his mind. Now, he remembered being a simular way when he was America's age, or maybe when he was a pirate, but seriously. And there was... the incident.

 _England made his way over to his tent after a long day of him and America chasing Italian forces to the ocean. It was time to rest, maybe read a book before nodding off. Hopefully America would be off working out or drink with his troops. In his hurry, he didn't notice the note pinned to the tent or all the grunts from inside. So he entered the tent and was immediately scared for life by the sight of America banging one of the nurse maids into his materess. America definetely heard England flee, but he didn't stop._

 _It was awful. His eyes hurt. Everytime he closed his eyes he saw America's bare, lily white ass, pounding that poor woman. England felt like he was going to puke. It was like watching his best friend have sex. Nasty._

 _After a few minutes, the nurse tumbled out of the tent, her attire sort of wrinkled and her hair a little wild. She briefly looked at England before blushing and walking away even quicker. A few second later, America and his 'I just had sex' hair poked out from the tent._

 _"Heeeyyyy, Britian, dude." America said slowly, stepping out from the tent and sitting next to the Brit. "You want to talk about it?"_

 _"No, America, I don't want to talk about it, I don't want to think about it; I can't even look at you." True to his word, England didn't look at America. But that didn't stop him from smacking the young nation upside the head. "What are you, a damn savage!?"_

 _"Ow! What did I do!? I put a note by the door..." America rubbed his head._

 _"You're disgusting, defiling that woman like that." England groaned into his knees, which were pulled up to his chest._

 _"I dunno, she seemed to be enjoying herself." America seemed proud of himself. Groan. "And... I mean... It's not like you are so innocent. I mean surely you've... With someone..."_

 _"Well, yes, but someplace private! Not in a space I share with someone else like a savage beast!"_

 _"Oh... uh, okay... So do you wanna go to bed, because there is a smell and-"_

 _England punched America in the nose. They didn't speak for two weeks._

England really, really hated bunking with America.

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry it took so long to update. My sister graduated from her highschool on Friday, and then there was a party that night, and then another the next day that I had to help set up. I mean, I could have written, but I find it is generally a bad idea to write while tipsy. So there is that. Then I had to recover from all the dancing and whatnot. Afterwards, I developed a big block caused by a build up in writing ideas from when I was... out of comission. I just couldn't choose an idea.**

 **Don't worry, i'm still working on requests. Got some good stuff planned.**

 **Review!**


	10. Lazy Saturday USUK

**Author's Note:**

 **And we got another prompt on the board from one HeartHorse11:**

 _ **Can you do a USUK Flic? I love your writing style and would like to see more, even if you don't do my suggestion, still... I love your writing!**_

 __ **I can certianly try, dude-bra. Thanks.**

 **Warning! Established USUK! VERY FLUFFY! Slight sexual content, but nothing too bad. Strong T rating, promise.**

 **HETALIA ISN'T MINE, YOU HAVE BEEN DISCLAIMED.**

It was mid morning, around eight thirty-ish, in London. It wasn't raining, yet, but surely it would. It was all cloudy and misty in that way that told it was going to rain relatively soon. So completely normal for London. But it was very relaxing to England. It was a nice Saturday, he had the day off and his boyfriend America was over. England could hear him singing some annoying ass American pop song in the his after run shower. Adorable git was lucky he loved him so much.

England and America have been dating for awhile now. Well, a long time for humans, a short time for nations. Around thirty years. Well, thirty years in the Fall. It sounds a lot longer then it really is. Was really the nation equivalent two years. No biggy, really. Granted, within those years, they had developed a really close relationship. Because the pair had the unfortunate pleasure experiencing war together, so there wasn't much that the other hadn't heard or seen of the other. When they had started dating, England had tried to build up some barriers, but had failed pretty miserably. One of the biggest adjustment for England was how... touchy America was, not emotionally, physically. America loved to hang on him and hold him. It was a little uncomfortable for England at first, but eventually enough it started to be pleasant. Granted, sometimes England wasn't sure wether or not their relationship wasn't some sort of long term plan on the part of America to slowly cuddle him to death.

England was so caught up in his book that he hadn't noticed when the shower had cut off. So he was almost suprised when he was suddenly assaulted with little kisses from America. He was wrapped in the younger one's arms, which were still warm from the shower. It made impossible for him to read his book.

"Alfred, I'm trying to read."

The use of their human names came into play around five years into the relationship.

"If you don't want me to kiss you, then you need to stop looking so hot when you read." America said, giving him another on his cheek. England sighed and went to give him a proper kiss on the lips but it was early and he was tired so the kiss landed somewhere between America's lips and nose.

"How exactly is reading attractive?" England gave his normal sarcastic look, but America pretended it wasn't there.

"It is when you do it. Your lips pucker together in thought and your eyebrows do... that thing." America twitched a hand towards England's face to gesture towards the brows in question.

"That thing? Oh, I'm sorry, I'll try not to do 'that thing' with my eyebrows, as to not distract you." England said, sarcasm heavy on his tongue.

"That's all I ask, dude." America chuckled, rolling with it. He was so used to it by now. America continued to give England all sorts of kisses, and eventually starting to trail them down his neck. It was that the... erm... pressing against his leg that made England aware of his intensions.

"God damn, Alfred, really?" Engalnd said, trying to squirm out of his grasp. "We just had sex last night. It's been nine hours."

"Awh, come on, your always horny." England knew America was giving him the pouty eyes and he refused to look, because all hope would be lost. Damn those eyes. "Could I at least have a BJ? Come on, Saturday morning BJ's are the best morning BJ's."

"Do you have no shame?" He already knew the answer.

"Nah, man." Yup.

"If I do, can I finish this chapter? Then we can do something."

"Deal."

*CENSORED! INCREDIDABLY CENSORED!*

"Thank you, babe." America smiled, snuggling into his neck.

"I spoil you." England grumbled into his shoulder. "Now get off me, I want to finish the chapter." America groaned, not budging. England shoved him off. The younger nation ended up slugishly flopping off the couch like a sack of cooked pasta.

"Why do you think I love you so much?" America grinned from the floor.

"I'd hope that wasn't the only reason." England smiled as he plucked his book up from the table.

"Nah, I'm sure there is plenty more. Like your relentless sarcasm, punk hair, and fixation on the perfect tea." The american said with sarcasm almost matching England's own. Since they started going out America had been making efforts to be more sarcastic and use irony more, it made England more comfortable. America couldn't fathom why.

"Awh, thanks, love." England sassed back.

After a few minutes, the briton sat his book aside and finally helped his poor boyfriend off the ground.

"So, what do you want to do?" He asked as America drapped an arm around him. Dork.

"I don't feel like doing anything today... You got Netflix, lets watch that."

"Fine, then what shall we watch?" England asked, leaning into America's side.

"I dunno... should be something we both like... Maybe Friends?" America peeked at his boyfriend, who seemed to be concidering it.

"Sure, why not." He said.

"I still can't get over the fact that you like that show." America snickered as he turned the TV on.

"Hey, it's not like all the other American shows. In most shows from America, all the characters are great and perfect or successful. All the characters in Friends are kind of different sorts of losers." England tried to defend himself. America stopped what he was doing and raised a brow at him. "It's halarious!" The other brow went up.

"Artie, babe, I'm not sure that's why Friends is funny." America was starting to do something of a manly giggle, which then grew into a full grown laugh, and England shoved him away and scooted over to the other end the couch.

"Your an awful boyfriend." England mumbled into a throw pillow, one he had embroidered himself, of course.

"No, Artie, don't be like that." America's laughter was only growing. America wasn't even sure why he started to laugh in the first place, but he couldn't stop.

"No. You're a bloody git, thats what you are."

"Love you too, babe." America chortled, laying on top of the smaller man, resolutely snuggling into his shoulder.

"Get off me!" England wiggled around like a tiny english piglet trying to escape a farmer. "You git! Get off! Off off off!"

"No, your cuddly." America laughed into England's neck.

"Do I look like a teddy bear to you? Off!"

"No!" America snorted, rolling them off the couch.

It took England fifteen minutes to get America off them. He tried being mad, but at this point it had happened so many times he couldn't keep it up for very long. And so the pair just... watched Friends for awhile. Nothing of interest really happened, it was just a relaxing day off for the couple. They had lunch, they drank tea and America only complained a little, which was a big step up from when they first started dating when he would pore it out the window. Progress is progress.

After dinner the pair watched some sort of English documentary. It bored America half to death, but England thought it was cool, and relationships were about compromise, right? Plus the look on England's face when he learned new things was damn near the most adorable thing America had scene. Additionally, America knew if he waited long enough, England turn in 'Romantic England'. England had a tendency towards being very crabby during the day and romantic before bed. It was actually really nice when America got used to it. In fact, it was getting really late. Won't be long now.

The moment the documentary ended, an arm was snaked around his waist. Score.

"Thank you for watching that with me, love. I know documentaries bore you." England murmured, face buried in America's neck. America could feel his warm breath rush against his collar bone and it was a lot bigger of a turn on then it should be. Damn England.

"No biggy, we watched American TV all day." America said, scooting in closer. England gave his waist a squeeze.

"Yes, but it was still nice of you." England said before trailing a look over America's body. "You know, it always confounds me how you can look so attractive in sweatpants and a t-shirt. How do you do that?"

"I guess it's just in my charm." America said with a small chuckle, pressing his forehead against England's.

"Must be it." England agreed before giving a slightly sad sigh. "I wish we could do this more often... I hate that we are both so busy."

"I know, me to." America sighed to, rubbing tiny circles in England's shoulder with his thumb. "It's not like we can do anything about it. It's not like we are married or anything."

"Now that would be really ridiculous." England smiled. "We've only be dating for thirty years... Flash in the pan, we wouldn't want to end up like Austria and Hungary, would we?"

"Exactly. Granted, if we got married, I'd think that it'd be more between us then the countries we represent. Like when the leaders of Poland and Lithuania got married, Poland and Lithuania weren't going out... I think. I gotta say, I'm not really sure whats up with Poland... Anyway, I'd think it be like that... but opposite. That was where Austria and Hungary went wrong, I think. When the Empire of Austria-Hungary was dissolved it completely destroyed their relationship. Still, they seem really friendly now." America definetely didn't already have an engagement ring for England. Because that would be stupid, right? (He totally had one, if you couldn't read that sarcasm)

"I suppose." England, shifting his weight slightly and kissing America on the lips. Soft , tender, yeah, Romance England was definetely in full swing now. "Why don't we go to bed?"

America had a strong feeling from his tone that England didn't want to sleep. Booyah.

And so ended the night, because the author doesn't do smut.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Wow, I suck at writing romancy-fluff things... I learned something today XD Seriously though, sorry for wrecking this prompt so horribly. I don't have any experience writing this sort of thing XD Was really fun to write, though.**

 **Loving the prompts so far. Loving it. Am currently trying to smash three language related prmpts, it's gonna be awesome. Keep them coming.**

 **Also, it wouldn't kill y'all to leave a review about the stories themselves, so I shall issue a question... What was you favorite bit of this little one shot? Hm?**


	11. AmericaAndCanadaAreBabiesAndRomanoSings

**Author's Note:**

 **Thanks for the complete and utter lack of support on the last chapter, guys, I really appreciate it :/**

 **Up now is something... Strange. America and Canada are turned into babies, and who steps up to the plate? The Italies of course! Yeah... There wasn't going to be so much of the Italies orginally but then I started to listen to the Delicious Tomato Song. Things happened.**

 **DISCLAIMER HERE!**

It was the day of a world meeting. And with all world meetings, within thirty minutes of starting, it had reduced to some sort of roving fist fight, with a good mix of vocal arguements in there as well. At this piont, even Germany was too preoccupied with Prussia and Italy to stop the madness. It was complete caos. So really par for the course, actually.

But something was different about today. What may that be? Today, America and Canada were fighting. Yes, you read that right. Canada and America were fighting. Normally Canada kept to himself, and even when he didn't, he normally only threw out passive agressive comments and sent really weak glares in America's direction. But today it seemed that both the countries were having rough enough days to break out into an actual physical fist fight. A small group of countries had gathered around the feuding brothers and were placing bets or yelling at them to stop.

Meanwhile, a fight between the trio of magical countries was about cause some problems for the fighting duo.

England, Norway, and Romania were all fighting about some rediculious magic related nonsense. Nobody was really paying them much attention, and in retrospect they should have been. Finally enough, England, one of most short tempered of the group, wipped out his Brittania wand and blasted out a random spell. Norway and Romania ducked down and spell started bouncing off the walls. Most countries started to duck, except the unlucky recievers of the blasts.

You guessed it! America and Canada!

When the smoke cleared and the nations all looked to see what had happened. Where America and Canada were once fighting there was now two small infants.

The ever so slightly bigger of the two had a thin layering of golden wheat colored hair and a crest-shaped cowlick, and the biggest blue eyes one had ever seen on a baby. They were laying ontop of the small one and gumming on their ear. So it was America, then.

The smaller one, Canada, had equally large voilet eyes, slightly longer and thicker golden hair, and his signature curly hair. He was letting out small whines, as his brother was getting spit in his ear.

Lucky enough, they are both clothed. America is wearing an adorable blue onsie with red and white stars on it and Canada is in a white onsie with a red maple leaf on it. All the countries blinked.

"What are you waiting for? Fix them." Norway said to England, pointing at the two infants on the floor. Englands face turned red.

"I- I can't." He squeaked.

"What do you mean you can't!?" Romania gapped.

"I'm not sure which aging spell I used! I didn't even know I used an aging spell!" England flung an arm out to the side towards the babies America and Canada. "I'm not sure how to reverse it!"

"Typical! You're always so reckless with magic, why is it that your family gets to posess the most powerful magic in the world when you're so inept?" Norway sighed before snatching both England and Romania up by the ears. "Come on, lets go figure this out. The others can take care of the afflicted."

And with that the two were dragged of by the Nordic nation.

And so all the other nations stared at the two baby-ized nations on the ground, unsure of what to do. They were both happy, so did they really need to do anything? Well, happy being a relative term. America had stopped knawing at his brothers ear, but was still flopped ontop of him. It seemed that Canada had accepted that this was the way life was now, being squashed by his brother.

"Should one of us pick them up?" Germany questioned, tilting his head.

"They seem happy, maybe we should leave them there." Italy chimed in, bouncing on the balls of his feet in that way that he does. It was at this point that something kicked loose in France's head and the nation flew into first gear.

"Are you crazy! We can't leave such little ones on ze floor!" France screeched, flailing his arms. America though it was funny. "Zese floors are flithy! Such precious little ones don't belong on ze floor!"

And so France picked up America and Canada. Canada seemed okay, but Canada was pretty mellow so who really cares. America, on the other hand, was squirming around, making a bunch of tiny, 'Imma baby' noises. France tried bouncing him to calm him, but only accomplished loosening his grip on the squirmy child.

"Cheese bastard!" France heard Romano yell. "That's not how you hold a child as rowdy as the hamburger bastard! Give him here, jackass!" Romano said, taking a hold of America. "Look here, you place one hand here, on his little tushy, and another on his back and you hold him close to your chest, so he can't escape. You hold him firmly, so he can't squirm, and also to assert domance because you are the boss! Like this, bastard!" He demenstrated, and to the others suprise, America was now relatively more still, though still happy and babbling.

"Will you look at that." France said before realizing that Canada was also not his arms. He looked up and found that Canada was in the arms of Italy, who had laid him across his shoulder.

"Aren't America and Canada just the cutest little _bambinos_ you've ever seen, Romano?" Italy cooed, bouncing little Canada, who was just happy he was getting attention.

"I suppose they are." Romano said in natural, sort of grumpy, denying tone.

"Come on, _fratello_ , I know how found you are of the tiny baby sized childrens! Smile!" Italy tried to egg his brother on. He failed. Also, on the side France seemed to be accepting he wouldn't be getting either child back.

"Why don't you say that a little louder, butt crotch! I don't think they heard you all the over in China's house!" Romano glared at his younger brother. Italy just smiled.

"Don't be a grumpy tomato, Romano, you'll upset _piccolo_ America, Canada to." Italy scolded, turning Canada so he was facing outwards. Canada was happy about this development. "You should sing a song. You could sing your Delicious Tomato Song, all the children in the villages love when you sing it to them."

"I will do do no such thing, you jerk." Romano puffed up his cheeks in embarrassment.

"Why not? It's such a good song, and you've got such a pretty singing voice!"

"My singing voice is not pretty, you bastard! It's very rustic and manly!" Romano defended, America was laughing at his frustration.

"Come on, Romano, just a little, for the _bambinos._ " Italy pleading, bouncing on the spot slightly. Canada really liked being held by Italy, it was like being on a ride all the time.

"If I sing a little of the stupid song will you shut your mouth?" Romano asked and Italy gave a small nod. "Spain, you know what to do when I say?"

"I remember, Lovino!" Spain said, stepping towards France slightly. Romano took a deep breath and started his song.

 _("Hey, Spain! We were able to harvest a hell of a lot of tomatoes again this year, jackass!")_

Spain gave him a thumbs up, Romano rolled his eyes.

 _Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

 _Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

 _Red on the bottom and green on the top, toma- toma- tomato!_ _Hmph!_

Romano was spinning around slightly now, and you were pressed to say, he was smiling. America was laughing, highly amused with the situation before him. Catchy song!

 _There are tomatoes in my pasta!_

 _And tomatoes on my pizza!_

 _My charming red treasure, how I love tomatoes!_

Romano put on a serious face, spinning to look at Germany and Italy, he pionted at the pair.  
 _But_

 _Wurst and potatoes are heretical things!_

 _My brother eats them and just gets more- more- and more macho!_

 _What is a Napolitan doing with Japanese cooking, you traitor!_

 _"Aaaah!_

 _It's France! Protect me, God damn bastard!"_

 _("Don't leave me alone with that son of a bitch!")_

And with that line, Spain joyfully put France in a headlock, spinning the man around next.

 _I'll give you another one! I'll give you a beautiful one!_

 _Eat a delicious tomato and come dance with me!_

 _(Amore!)_

Romano was getting really into it at this piont. There was an actual grin on his face. Him and Italy were both dancing like a couple of goofballs, much to the relative joy of the children in there arms.

 _Buono! Tomato, buono! Tomato_

 _Buono buono, ooh! Tomato!_

 _Ci Vediamo! Ah, Romano!_

 _I'm South Italy!-_

Romano spung around to see the magic trio, standing there... staring at them.

"Ah! You magic bastards are finally ready to turn them back! It took you damn long enough!" He grumbled, shoving America into France's arms.

"Yes, it did. Get destracted by the fairies, did you?" France teased, non of the three were amused.

After America and Canada were turned back, Germany dismissed them to an early luc=nch so they could all recover from the strangeness of what just happened.


	12. Of Moose and Prussia

**Author's Note:**

 **Okay, so this is based on a guest prompt involving Canada surfing the web, but they wanted a certian site mentioned, but the site kept being deleted fro the comment... But it was interesting... so I picked a website myself and got started... and then I got stuck. And so I threw in Prussia.**

 **This really just a drabble XD**

 **DISCLAIMER HERE**

Canada was very bored. He had finished all his work for the day, America was leaving him alone, as he was at England's house for some sort of political thing, and he didn't really have anything else to do. So what does one do when they have nothing to do? They surf the web of course! Now I'm sure you, dear readers, have experienced a phenomina that occuries when one is on the internet, where you start off one place and end up another place, having no idea how you got there in the first place. In short, surfing the web is like wondering through a large city, drunk and blindfolded.

Canada had started off his internet journey by looking at cute pictures of cats, because that's a reasonable starting piont in the internet... And now, around two hours later, he was inexplictably at a website that was purely about moose and moose sitings.

The website was mooseworld, and it was the strangest thing Canada had seen in at least twenty minutes. It was also very interesting. There was listings of sitings, some had pictures! There was a suprising amount of pictures of baby moose. Canada forgot how adorable baby moose were. There was also a bunch of facts about moose, neat.

And, as per the usual, whenever things were happy and silent in Canada's home, something or someone showed up to disturb it. Canada thought he'd get off free today, because America wasn't even with the continent. He was wrong, very wrong.

And so enters Prussia.

"Hello! It is me, the awesome Prussia!" Prussia said, bursting into his house. Sigh. So much for quiet.

Canada knew Prussia would sometimes feel compelled to break free of the confinds of Germany's basement to cause a little hell, help out Germany with something, or some other random thing. Prussia pushed a lot of his work on Germany (Canada had heard Germany complain about it to himself one day), so he had a lot of free time, well more free time then most countries at least. Canada followed his blog. He did wonder why he was here, though. Why, oh why.

"What are you doing here, eh?" Canada asked, raising a brow at his home invader.

"Well, I was doing some cleaning around the house, thinking the myself. Then I got hungry and found myself craving those delicious pancake things you love so much. Which got me thinking about you and how people forget you all the time because you're quiet and don't always do too much in comparison to your brother." Prussia stopped in the progression towards Canada and struck a pose. "And the more I thought of it, the more I realized that must be very lonely for you. And while I know that the awesome me finds the allure of loneliness entertaining, others... not so much. So I decided to come and entertain you for the day, 'cause that's just the sort of guy I am."

"...Okay." Canada blinked, still processing that large chunk of words that were just flung at him.

"So, what are you doing, surfing the web? I can't blame you, the internet is pretty awesome." Prussia was quickly at Canada's side. But when he looked at the web page his brows shot up. "Moose?"

"Yeah, I don't know. Moose are cool." Canada shrugged. "If I'm honest I'm not sure I know how got to this site in the first place."

"I understand, I do that a lot myself. The internet can deter even the most focused of indivuals. Totally unawesome." Prussia nodded in understand. There was a pause between the two slightly awkward nations.

"So, are you still hungry, I could make you some pancakes." Canada offered and a grin crossed Prussia's face.

"Yes! I would be liking that very much!" Prussia said, taking Canada's seat as the latter got up from his seat.

"Great." Canada said, making his way towards the kitchen. "So, how has your day been?" He asked in a slightly elevated tone of voice.

"West's dogs have been shedding like crazy! Fur is everywhere! And since he is off on 'democratic matters' I have to clean it. Do you have any idea how hard it is to get dog hair out of the couch?" Try polar bear hair, Canada wanted to say. Canada also noticed, or he could hear, rather, that Prussia was snooping around on his laptop. Things were silent for a few, beautiful seconds.

"Hey, do you have any porn on this thing?" Prussia yelled and Canada wipped his head around, face bright red. Prussia cracked up at the look of shock on the other nation face. "Haha! I got you! You should see the look on your face!"

Today was going to be a long day.

 **AN:**

 **I hope I did the awesome Prussia justice, he's fun to write.**

 **Review, prompt, something.**


	13. Of Horror Movies and Romance USUK

**Author's Note:**

 **And we got another request from HeartHorse11:**

 _ **Ooh, new request. The countries see a horror film in NYC then go to like a restraunt or something maybe?**_

 **I can do that... but... okay, here is the thing. When I sat myself down to plan this story out, it some how terraformed into a USUK fic... and I have no idea why. Have any of you started working on something and it just completely get away from you? That's what happened here and I am so sorry. But it turned out pretty well so I'm posting it.**

 **I'm so sorry XD**

 **DISCLAIMER HERE!**

"Hey, dudes, the last of the group is here!" America hollered into his apartement, Sweden and Finland trailing behind him. He was having a little get together tonight, for reasons that will be revealed later in the chapter. They were going to watch some good ol' American horror movies and then go out to a nice dinner.

He was orginally going to go to a theater with the group, but as the list of countries he wanted to attend grew, he decided to have it at home, because it'd be a bitch to find that many seats in a theater. So home it was. He was having England, Canada, France, Germany (Prussia came to), the Italies, Spain, China, Japan, Sweden, and Finland over.

"It's about bloody time." England said, popping out of the small group of nations. "Did you walk here from your countries?"

"Sorry about England, he's already had a little to drink."America chuckled, going and grabbing England by the shoulders and turning him around.

"Oi! I only had one... and a half beers." England glared at his boyfriend, who ignored the glare.

"Yeah, and now you're cut off. Can't have you blasted before dinner." America gave him a pat and sent him back towards the group.

"There has been drinking here?" Finland asked with an uneasy chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Prussia brought some beers and you guys were taking a while... I couldn't stop them." America grinned a nervous grin. "Any chance you guys can help me stop them so that we can watch the movies? Each time I try, they all me a kid and tell me to buzz off."

"I can." Sweden said in his monotone, stepping towards the group of nations. "Hey." All the nation looked at him, because when scary-ass Sweden speaks, you listen. "It's time to stop drinking."

And so the drinking stop and everyone shuffled from the kitchen to the living space.

"Alright! Movie time! And I promise, I really brought my A-game this time! These movies are super scary." America grinned before opening his arms. "But before we start, I need my security blanket." The other nations looked confused, but England groaned. England then slide over his boyfriends lap and situated himself so just his legs were curled up on his lap, with his bum on the other side the american's legs. America wrapped an arm around his shoulders and England wrapped one around his waist.

"Honhonhon." French chortled, peeking over the couch. Wait, when did he get there!? "Angleterre, I had no I idea you were this kinky. I mean, I knew you were a horny old man but I didn't think-"

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT YOU BLOODY PERVERT!" England screeched and America started to laugh. "This is simply the most convenient and economical way to watch horror movies when you're couple! This way it is easier for either us to hide our face if we get too scaried, while also satisifying America's incesent need to have his hands on me."

"I like giving England cuddles." America laughed, France smiled.

"I know, I was kidding you!" France said with a flare before starting sparkle, you know how he does. "I am an expert on love, and I know enough about it to notice when there is true love taking place. Right here." France pressed America and England's faces. America smiled, England looked aggitated. How dare that frog touch his face!

"Belt up and take you seat on the floor, frog!" England snapped, America gave him a squeeze to the shoulder, which he ignored. Bloody git, always trying to comfort him...

"So what are we watching today, America?" Japan asked, tilting his head.

"Yes, what is it, one of your tacky zombie films, aru?" China aked, looking scepitical. Typical.

"No! I got something special! In fact, got something that just came out in theaters! I talked to the director, and got him to cut me a DVD. _The Conjuring 2_!" America grinned, picking up the remote with a flurish and turning the TV and Dvd player on.

"They made another one!?" England gapped.

"Don't worry, babe, I'm here to protect you." America smirked. "Beside this one isn't as scary as the first one, so the critics say. Plus there is some off putting CG... You'll see."

"Yes, but if you're protecting me, who is protecting _you_."

"Shhhh." America said as he pressed the play button.

Okay, so it would tedious and take forever to write in detail the watching of the movie, so have a peek onto the experience through some dialoge.

 _"Ahhhh! It's so scary!"_

 _"It's your movie, you git!"_

 _"AHHHHH! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT TO A NUN!? WHY CAN'T YOUR MOVIES BE FILLED WITH ENTRAILS LIKE NORMAL HORROR MOVIES!? WAAAAAHHHH! GERMANY, PROTECT ME!"_

 _"Ahhhh! That ghost is speaking through that little girl! It's so scary, ahhhhh! I'm gonna pee my pants!"_

 _"America, don't you dare pee on me!"_

 _"AHHHHH!"_

Okay, so admittedly enough, most of the screaming was on the part of the Italies and America. We learned something here.

Anyway, so after the movie were over.

"That movie was far too long. And that CG ghost thing was laughable." England criticized and America finally tore his face away from the Brit's shoulder.

"Come on, you can't say it wasn't scary, you jumped like seven times." America griped, leaning back.

"Yeah... well... at least I didn't almost spoil myself."

"That's a low blow, babe." America glared, England shrugged a shoulder at him and got off the couch.

"I have to say, that is much better then the last one you showed us... but still weird." Japan said, getting up from his spot on the floor next to China with a stretch.

"Well at least there is some improvement, right?" America grinned, standing up as well.

"I'll admit. it wasn't bad, but it could have used more violence, or breasts, maybe." Germany said, still trying to pry Italy off his shoulder. Romano was latched onto Spain in a simular fashion as Italy was to Germany, but Spain was making no efforts to remove him.

"You bastard, where were the entrails?" Romano whinned, glarring up at America.

"That's what I'm saying!" Italy cried, wipping his head back and forth. "What's with all this spooky ghost stuff? Why can't they just show us some organs and a naked lady like normal horror films! It's completely unfair and scary!"

"Alright, while you all sort ourselves out, I'll call the cabs to take us to the resturant." And then America walked off to somewhere a little quieter so he could make the call. The moment he left, France was suddenly at England's side.

"So, Angleterre, you've been dating America for awhile now, haven't you?" French asked, wiggling his brows.

"Bloody hell, France, stop sneaking up on me!" England jumped, spinning to face the other. "And that's not any of your business."

"Oh, come on, old friend-"

"I am neither old nor your friend!"

"-surely you must have stories. It's been thirty years." France grinned, stepping even closer.

"What happens between me and America is private! And furthermore, it's not interesting. We're just the same as any other couple." England rolled his eyes, shoving France away.

"Ve~! But you must at least have a couple." Italy said, having been freshly detached from Germany. It was then England noticed all the nations present were looking at him.

"Don't you lot have anything better to talk about?" England rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. Everyone exchanged looks.

"No." Everyone said all at once.

"You and America's relationship is the best thing to happen in nation gossip in centuries." Prussia snickered. "It's not like nation enter commited relationships all the time. Plus nobody saw it coming! Except the unawesome France, he totally called it."

"Well we don't have any stories, so that's that." England turned up his nose.

"Sure you do." The silent Canada suddenly said, spooking England slightly.

"Canada! When did you get here?" He asked and Canada's shoulder and head drooped slightly.

"I drove you here from the airport." Canada sighed, shaking his head. "Anyway, you have plenty of stories, you just don't want to tell any because they are all embrassing."

"What's your point?"

"Wait, so does that mean that you know some stories about the two love birds?" France had now switched fro being uncomfortablely close to England to being uncomfortablely close to Canada.

"Of course, Japan and I both do. Because I'm America's brother and Japan is America's best friend, we get caught up between the two alot." Canada then looked to Japan, who nodded in agreement.

"I have seen and heard things between America and England that I can never unsee or unheard. They are a very... active couple." Japan looked uncomfortable, so did Canada. England turned bright red.

"They don't mean THOSE types of stories!" England screeched, reaching nearly Romano levels of red.

"Sure I do!" France gave a creepy laugh and England started to strangle him.

"You have naughty stories?" Prussia's eyes were lit up like a christmas tree.

"Hey, the cab's will be here in fifteen minutes!" America grinned as he reentered the room before looking confused. "What are you guy talking about?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all, lets go wait." England was at America's side, dragging him towards the door before anyone could get a word in.

 _at dinner, around an hour later_

"Wow, this is actually a nice restaurant." Finland smiled as they all took a seat. "I haven't sure if you had any restaurants in America that weren't fast food."

"What? That's rediculious, of course we have normal restaurants. Especially here in New York. New York have some of the best restaurants in the country, at least a lot of people think so. The restaurant scene here is nuts, man." America laughed, holding a seat out for England, who rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and took a seat.

"He's right, whenever I come and visit him in New York he takes me to all sorts of restaurants. You can find cuisine from all corners of the globe in New York." England said, sitting up straiter in his seat. "The last time I visited here he brought me to a french restaurant that would make the frog proud. At least in terms of taste."

"He did, did he?" France had the biggest smirk on his face and England glared.

"Don't look so smug, frog, he likes to take me to a different one each time I come over." England crossed his arms and America and France both snickered.

"Yeah, because I'm an awesome boyfriend. Can't have you getting bored with me, can I?" The american bumped shoulders with his mate, a playful smile on his lips.

"You say that like your best friend isn't an alien and you don't have a whale as a pet." This words would be playful from anyone else, but because it was England it was delivered in a deadpan with a flat look. But he was still pretty much smiling.

"Well when you say it like that..." America pursed his lips.

"Silence." England pressed a finger to his lips to make the yank stop. And so America took the finger into his mouth, which sent England into a fit of screeching that nearly got them all kicked out of the restaurant. After he calmed down the waiter took their orders for multiple glasses of wine, two cokes, and a glass of ice water.

"What's this place have?" England mumbled to himself as he glared down at the menu.

"This place has a killer curry, babe, you should get it." America leaned towards his boyfriend, who glowered at him. England still wasn't too happy about the whole 'finger in the mouth' bit. Opps. "Come on, England, it was just a joke... It was funny."

"It was pretty funny." Italy laughed, having already decided on pasta as his meal.

"See, Italy gets it."

"Of course Italy gets it! He is as much of an empty headed git as you are." England was almost pouting, which is how America knew he was on the ropes. Time to go in for the kill.

America placed a hand under England's chin and got closer. England could feel his breath against his cheeks, which made his cheeks blaze red.

"Hey, babe, I'm sorry." America whispered and England's face went even more red.

"Shut up, bloody wanker."

Yeah, America knew he was forgiven. That was a 'bloody wanker' of forgiveness, America could tell.

Dinner progressed normally... normally for the nations, that is. At some point in time, the nations, except for Germany, seemed to forget they were in public and were carrying on with their usual bickering. Italy was talking just a little too loud and 'VE~'-ing all over the place, Romano was bickering with Spain in a strange mix of Spanish and Italian, Sweden and Finland were just sort of keeping to themselves, Prussia was relentlessly poking at Canada, who was trying to do the right thing and ignore him. It didn't help Canada that France had remembered him and was rambling on about something Canada wasn't sure he cared about, but was too afraid of offending his 'big brother' to say anything about it. China and Japan were also bickering about something, in Chinese maybe? And America and England... Well. America was about to enact on his master plan, the reason he had organized this whole evening in the first place. He was going to propose to England! You know, with the ring mentioned breifly a few chapters back?

 _Alright, deep breathes, America, deep breathes._

"Hey... England." America cleared his throat, sifting around slightly and putting his hands in his pockets. England looked up from his cury, raising one of his rediculiously large brows.

"Oh, what is it, America?"

Wow, now that England was actually looking at him his rehearsed speech was fucking gone. Completely wiped from the memory banks. Fuck.

"Um... Well we have been dating a while... And it's been great, right? I mean, you... You are pretty great. Whaley loves you, and Tony is finally warming up after thirty years... I love you, and you love me right?" America was starting to ramble but his brain was malfunctioning so badly that he couldn't stop if he tried.

"Of course I do, why would you even ask that?" The brow was being raised higher. No no no, go down brow, go down. "What, is this your weird way of breaking up with me?"

"What!? No! It's not that! It's the opposite of that!" America shouted, successfully attracting the attention at the table and a few people at adjacent tables as well. "Look, I just want to say... I wanted to ask you... It's just... Me... You... Marry me?" And the ring was out.

The table was dead silent. No one moved, no one breathed. England blinked at the ring, then at America, then back to the ring. England practicely tackled America with a hug, squeezing him with suprising strength.

"Is that a yes?" America asked in something close to a sheepish tone.

"Of course I'll marry you, you wonderful yanky git." Britain mumbled in his shoulder.

The outburst of noise from the table after England's answer got them kicked out of the restaurant, but the nations didn't really care and hauled ass back to America's apartement to celebrate. When they got there Germany informed America and England that Italy and he would be planning their wedding, as the marriage of the world's superpower was an important even and they needed an extra organized person to make sure it went well. All and all, England and America were very happy and Prussia got drunk and fell asleep on the kitchen counter.

 **AN:**

 **Again, so sorry XD**

 **Reveiw or prompt or something XD**


	14. USUK Wedding

**Author's Note:**

 **Annddd we got another request thing from HeartHorse11:**

 _ **WOW YAY THAT MADE MY DAY OMG YAY! Now after excessive amounts of exclamation points, can you do the USUK wedding? You brought this upon yourself. Just FYI.**_

 __ **Yeah, I was going to hold off this one off for a later time, but some one-shot I've got planned will make more sense if I post this first. Enjoy, or something.**

 **DISCLAIMER HERE!**

"Alright, dudes, how do I look?" America said, spinning himself away from his mirror to face Japan and Canada.

America was all dressed to the nines in a black suit with a blue tie and some sort of red flower thing pinned to his chest. He was all dressed up because he was getting married today. To England. He was getting married to England. Japan was his best man and Canda was his other groomsman. England had been stuck with France as his 'maid' of honor and Spain as the other member of his 'bridal' party. England was stuck with them because nobody else would do it, and it turned out that some of the only people that England was close to were people he argued with. It had also been decided that England would be taking the role of the bride when they went to a furniture store to buy new stuff for when they moved in together more permantly and England actually knew what a duvet was. The embrodery and his other slightly feminine tedendencies had been unhelpful to any fight England had put up against his statis as 'bride'. But, since England was a stickler for tradition, he insisted on being given away, and since his mother was dead it was decided that Scotland would be giving England away. Scotland had agreed to behave himself for the day but America still didn't want imagine the sort of time England was going to have getting ready with those three circling around him. America just hoped they would go easy on him.

"You look great, America." Japan gave a respectful smile. Japan didn't smile much, but he figured that his best friend's wedding was reason enough, right? Japan actually wasn't sure, but he figured it might help ease America if he smiled a little, that was what the best man was supposed to do, right? Japan wasn't really sure of that, either, he just knew what America told him about Western weddings.

"Yeah, but we should really get your hair combed so we can go greet the guests, eh?" Canada said, lifting up the dreaded comb. America groaned.

"Alright, get it over with." America said, stepping forward and allowing the evil comb to be run through his hair, letting Canada give it a little more style. "There, now lets go wait to greet people."

#######################################################################

"Come on, you should wear the veil." France egged England on, lifting up a veil towards his head, only get swatted at.

"Get that bloody veil away from me!" England screeched, straitening his tie before picking up his comb to slick his hair back. (Think back to the episode were England impersonates an italian but without the curl taped to his head.)

"But I thought you wanted to be traditional, you've already refused the dress, you should at least wear the veil." Spain said, putting his hands on his hips.

"I refused the dress because I'm traditional, not a damn cross-dresser." England growled, turning to look at himself in the mirror.

"Just try it on, don't be a baby." France said, forcefully putting the veil on England's head with a smirk and then poofing it up. "There! Now you look like you're getting married. Oh, you look so pretty!"

To Spain and France's surpise, the veil stayed on his head. England just sort of... looked at himself. It wasn't the only strange thing England had done today. He was much more tame today, he had only tried to strangle France once. It was starting to freak them out.

"I... Actually sort of like it. It really ties together the irony of the outfit, don't you think?" England asked, tilting his head to the side. "I still don't understand why Alfred wants me to wear white, the symbolism doesn't work for me, but this really pulls it together."

"If it is the irony that will make you keep it on, then whatever works." Spain put a happy hand on his shoulder. "Hey, you feeling okay, old friend?"

"I'm fine, just nerves I suppose." England was fiddling with his tie again. Damnit. France and Spain were worried this would happen. They knew part of their jobs as the 'brides maids' was to help out if the 'bride' was having trouble. They were just hoping everything would be fine so they avoided any uncomfortable talks. Now all they could do was hope it was something in their wheelhouse, something about love, and not some weird English thing.

"Now, now, England, we are here to help you, it doesn't do us any good for you to keep things from us. I know you've practically got China's wall built around you, but it does you no good now. Talk to us, maybe we can help." France said, putting on his friendliest face.

"It's not anything important, frog, it's just wedding day jitters. Everybody gets them, I'm no special case." England shoved off Spain's hand before continueing to fiddle with the tie.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm sure America is having no such jitters." France assured his old enemy. And he could tell from the look on the other man's face that it had worked, he'd broken through the wall. Sucker.

"You think so?"

"I know so! Nobody knows love better then me, so I know well enough to know that you and America have got the real thing here. Plus, you know America better then anyone else, so you've got to know that he does everything full speed ahead, and that he is always one hundred percent postive about everything he does... outside of war that is. He has too much confidence in himself and in you to have any regrets. He's young and stupid like that, and that's why you love him, oiu?" France brought England into an unwanted, uncomfortable one armed hug.

"Yes, I suppose it is." England nodded, then blinked, and after that blink was over it seemed like a switch was turned on in England's brain. France was shoved away in a fit. "Get your hands off me you bloody frog git!"

"Ah, there is the England I'm used to." France sighed with relief. And just when the dust settling, the doors burst open.

And there, standing in the doorway was Ireland, Northern Ireland, Scotland, and Wales, all with gaint grins on there faces. England looked at them, blinked and then promptly tried to escape out the window. He only got halfway out before his brothers pulled him back in, and hoisted him overtheir heads and carried him from the room, kicking and screaming, leaving France and Spain confused.

England's brothers carried of to the area near the where the cermony was, after making sure he would be quiet, that is. With a gag. They gagged him. When they finally sat him down, England assessed his surroundings. He looked and saw him, America, greeting the guests. England hid behind a column and removed his gag.

"You gits brought me out here just to see my future husband?" England hissed, trying to glare at them, but quickly lossing focus and peeking at America, who was greeting one his states.

"You haven't seen him since yesterday, right? When figured you might be missing him." Scotland gave his brother a rough pat on his back. "We may hate your slimey guts, but today is your wedding day. We can behave ourselves."

"Was the abduction really nessasary?" England sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Just keeping you on your toes, laddy." Ireland grinned.

"Of course." He grumbled, resolutely staring at his America.

"Don't be such a grumpy gus, England." Wales said, trying to cheer his brother up. "It's your wedding day. Mom wouldn't want you to frown on your wedding day."

"You know full well I wouldn't know anything about what Mom would want! I barely knew the woman." England was fiddling with his tie again. "And given the time she was from, I doubt she'd support me marrying a man."

"Details, details, wipe that scowl off your damn face." Scotland rolled his eyes. "I'll never understand why someone as chipper as America would end up with someone like you."

"Maybe it's because we love eachother?" Even though it was a true statement, England said it with a sarcastic tone. His eyes then trained themselves onto America again. A smile graced his lips when he saw who he was greeting. "Oi, Maryland and Virgina brought little D.C.! I hope he behaves though the whole thing. Adorable little thing."

"Who brought what?"

"America's states, Maryland and Virgina, they have joint custody of the district that his capital is in. That's the little tike that America is giving razzberries to." England said, pionting to his love, who was showering his littlest child with affection. "He's a cute little git, he is. One time we had to babysit him. It was a delight, he's such a well behaved child. He fell asleep between America and I in bed, he gripped tight to America all night."

"He looks like a cute little bugger." Wales said, tilting his head.

"He is, and America loves him. He loves all his states, they are like his kids."

"So... you are going to be step-father to over fifty kids?" England could hear the smirk in Scotlands voice, he hated his brother so much...

"It's not like that! They are all very independent. They live on their own, even the smaller ones."

"Doesn't make you any less their step-father."

"Shut up."

"Alright, let's get you back to your chambers, you need finish getting ready."

#########################################################################

Everyone was seated, nations, states, and important political figures that had been invited. America was standing at the front with the Justice of the Peace, his regular goofball smile on his face. He was very clearly excited. Germany, who was at the back, controling the activities, signaled the music to start and the wedding began. First came Canada and Spain, Canada in a regular suit, matching America's, and Spain was in a bright red suit with a florencent pink button up underneath. England, out of both tradition and spite, decided to have his wedding party wear ridiculous colors. Just his luck that the bastards loved it. Damn.

Canada and Spain took their places up on the stage and then France and Japan made their way down. America's heart was about to beat out of his chest. He was going to get married, England was about to walk down the aisle. This was it.

The music changed, the piano stopped and a bass guitar started to play 'here comes the bride'. America gave a smile at that, he was glad Germany had allowed that. He was sure England loved it. And then England stepped out, his brother next to him, both looking very serious. England looked beautiful, he was in white, and he actually had the veil on! America was hoping that he would opt for the veil, the irony was halarious, even to America, and England looked so nice in a veil. Adorable, even. It seemed like time was moving slower, and America wished it would speed back up so England would be up here and also so he could breath again.

But it seemed like just as soon as time had slowed, it was going too fast and suddenly England was _right there_. They were standing at the altar, they were about to get married. Holy Shit. This was happening. Woah, England looked nice... It was the veil, the sun was through the veil and making England look all glittery and awesome. He could just kiss...

America then realized that the justice was clearing his throat to get his attention.

"Oh? What- right, yes, lets get started." America chuckled sheepishly when he realized he had zoned out staring at England's face. Opps. England rolled his eyes.

The wedding went on smoothly from there, there were readings, symbolic thingies. And Then came the vows.

"Do you, Alfred F. Jones, take his man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." America said with the upmost confidence, letting the ring get slipped onto his finger.

"And do you, Arthur Kirkland, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, till death do you part?"

"I do." And his ring was slipped on as well.

"Now, by the powers invested in me by God and the state of Virgina, I now pronounce you man and husband. You may kiss your husband."

The ground would have had to literally spit them apart to keep this two from kissing each other. They kissed, people clapped, and then to the suprise of everybody in attendence, America lifted England up from his feet and carried him bridal style, and completely booked it down the aisle.

"See you dudes at the reception!" America laughed as he reached the end of the aisle, but he wasn't stopping.

"Let go of me, you git!" America did no such thing. The pair disappeared off somewhere, most assumed to consumate the marriage.

 **AN:**

 **So this happened. There is probably goig to be an influx of non-request chapters, because I'm running dry on requests and have a build up of ideas. I've got or two USUK chapter things planned and that will be that for the shipping madness... Unless you guys request for me to write something involving a ship and I agree to it. So yeah. Hope you guys like it.**

 **And seriously, dudes, leave a review or a PM or something, tell what you think. Did you like it? I'm not a mind reader. XD**


	15. America and Canada hang USUK and PruCan

**Author's Note:**

 **Imma be real, this is just an accuse to write brotherly America/Canada fluff, with some added USUK and some mentioned PruCan. Because I really like writing America and Canada. And the more I write stuff for this little USUK universe I have set up, the more I want to do. I promise I'll run out eventually. Y'know, probably. I actually have a big problem with starting worlds and then wanting the expand them rapidly, and that distracting me from other things XD I'll run out eventually. Plus I'm considering writing some Italy centered stuff, like him meeting Poland and the Ukraine, or him going to Oktoberfest with Germany. So I might do those, because Italy is a fun character but I'm having so much fun with America, Canada and England.**

 **But yeah. In this, Canada and America hang out and talk about stuff. Fluffy. Adorable. USUK, mentioned PruCan, yeah.**

 **DISCLAIMER HERE**

"Heeeyyy, bro!" America greeted Canada, opening his door wide. America had invited Canada over to play video games and watch anime, Canada was too polite to decline. It might be fun, anyway, America had calmed down alot since he had been with England, especially since the pair had gotten married. Plus, Canada was changing to. At England and America's wedding Canada had a... thing with Prussia. A thing that had turned into something of a relationship, and since then, Canada had been becoming slightly more outspoken. Prussia was rubbing off on him in that respect.

"Hello, America, is Britian not home?" Canada smiled as he entered the home.

"Nah, he's still at his office at the embassy, doing all his lame British paperwork." America waved his hand that wasn't closing the door. "Also, look at you! Talking in a tone of voice that is nearly a regular speaking voice! I like what Prussia is doing to you, dude." Canada's face turned bright pink.

"If you say so." The canadian chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck. "So what do you have planned for us today?"

"I was thinking a few hours of Mario Kart and then we could watch Attack on Titan." America said as they made their way towards the living room. Canada nodded in agreement with that plan and took in the house in more detail.

It was accurring to Canada that he hadn't been in America's Virgina home since England had moved into it as their shared States-side home. The pair also shared England's main home in Britain, with the pair alternating between the homes most of the time. Canada could see a lot of changes, for one thing, England had made him repaint the walls. There were more paintings up and the house smelt like less like fast food and more like flowers. He noticed there were some lit candles. Granted, it was still very obvious it was America's house. There were still lots of red, white, and blue, a big TV with video games, and in the living room where America had preparing for Canada to come over there were tons of snack foods and soft drinks. Canada also noticed there was a bottle of Canadian maple syrup. Wierd.

"Welcome to my home, dude, we are going to have fun today!" America was starting to flail around already. Dear Lord. The american then went and picked up the bottle of maple syrup and thrusted it at his brother. "Here! I read somewhere that some Canadians like to drink maple syrup so I got you some! This is the kind you can drink, right?"

Canada looked down at the bottle in his hands. It was good stuff, pure syrup. He could drink it, but it'd be really strong. It was also unfortunate that America had learned that steroetype but atleast he was trying, right? Canada could appreciate that. And he actually did enjoy drinking maple syrup, but Canada was just weird that way, most of his population only had it on pancakes and the like.

"Oh... Well, this is very nice of you, America, thanks. Though, this might be better used for cooking or in a mixed drink, eh." Canada smiled, accepting the syrup by pulling it towards his chest. America seemed to deflate for a second before fully processing the sentence and brightening up.

"Wait... mixed drink? What, like booze?" America had a mischievous glint in his eyes that Canada wasn't sure he liked.

"... Yes?" Canada peeped, holding the bottle closer for protection.

"One second." America whispered before bolting off somewhere in the house. Canada was confused before America returned, lifting one bottle of whiskey and another bottle of rum like they were trophies.

"America!" Canada gasped, catching onto America's intentions immedaitely. "It's not legal for us to drink in your country!"

"That law is stupid. We are hundreds of years old and have served in more wars then any living veteran. I think it's fine, and I'm America, so there. We have my go ahead." America nodded, plopping himself down on the couch.

"It's the middle of the day!" Canada yelled, though it was really just over normally speaking level for normal people.

"Barely, it's four in the afternoon. That is pretty much drinking time. I've seen England drink earlier." Of course he had.

"Fine, but we only drink a little. No getting drunk." Canada said, sitting down by his brother.

"Agreed. It's a bitch trying to play videogames hammered." Not Canada's point, but okay, that worked.

And so Canada mixed them some drinks while America readied the WiiU so that they could play Mario Kart. America choose Mario and Canada chose Luigi, but America picked the good ol' fashioned cart with Canada favoring the bike. A small agruement spawned when Canada used a blue shell on America... and still lost. America was pissed that he was blue shelled and Canada was accusing him of cheating somehow. The truth of the matter was that Canada didn't use the blue shell properly and that is why he lost. Peace then settled over the pair of videogaming countries... Intill.

"So... How are things going with you and Prussia?" America asked, sparing his brother a glance. Canada's natural tendency towards blushing came to bite him in the ass and he turned bright red.

"Ah- We are just fine." Canada said, trying to focus on the screen.

"Really? 'Cause you two seem like a really odd couple."

Canada understood now, this was America's weird way of expressing concern. England was having an influence on him, definetely, but America would have to work on his exacution.

"We're fine, America. It's one of those opposites attract things, like you and England, and that worked out for you, right?" Canada raised a brow, still focusing on the screen. "You and England are a beautiful... Bickering couple."

"Hey, the beauty is in the bickering." America laughed. "I'd be worried if we didn't bicker. Plus it's funny when England gets mad. His big ol' eyebrow scrunch together and his face does this thing and it's adorable."

"I'm sure it is..." Canada said, smiling awkwardly. "But it must be hard for you, living with someone so... proper and neat as England."

"Yeah... but here's the thing, its actually sort of nice. He makes sure the houses are clean and that they smell nice. He embroiders and gardens, it's sort of like living with a chick." America said as he blasted Waluigi with a red shell to over take him for second place. First place he comes. "And don't let his gentlemanly nature fool you, he just as capable of being a gross boy as the rest of us."

"I'm sure." Canada repeated, hoping America would stop there... but since when is Canada that lucky?

"For real, bro, it's bad. He has the worst gas-" Oh God, please stop. "- I mean we are both pretty bad, because we both eat a lot of red meat, but England has been eating a lot of curry. The thing about it is that England is used to spiceless diet, and so curry upsets his little British tummy. And I swear the paint peels off the walls, he could kill small animals."

"America, I don't want to hear that, ever."

"What, we can't talk about bodily functions? We're hundreds of years old, you've raised thirteen provinces and I raised the states, can't we have a mature conversation about bodily functions?" America had paused the game and Canada had accepted that he was about to be launched into an uncomfortable talk.

"No. And I don't see what us having kids has anything to do with it." Canada said, just a little more blunt then he normally would. He wasn't sure if it was because of Prussia's influence on him or because he was with America. He was generally more outspoken around his brother, for reasons.

"Dude, kids are gross, they are sticky and have no concept of personal space, social graces, and they are super loud. Y'know, like me." America sat his controller down. "You remember that time when you came over with Nova Scotia and Manitoba when we found Kansas and Nova ripped one and that was the first time Kansas laughed? That was fun."

"You have a point." Canada conceded. "I guess that was fun, mostly mortifying."

"It was funny, man, his face was so red, and Kansas had a cute baby laugh." America snickered. "How are your kids, by the way?"

"The same, Quebec is still being a little rebellious." Canada swirled around his drink, having given up on the game being unpaused.

"He's French, isn't he? Of course he complains alot." America joked, Canada glared at him, even if he was smiling.

"That's not funny, America!"

"And I looked it up, people go on strike in you country a lot, don't they?" America's smirk was growing. "That little bit of time France raised you really had an impact, didn't it?"

"Shut up." Canada said, cheeks positively red. "Speaking of kids, how are yours dealing with you being married to England?"

"They are... dealing with it. They are real grudge holders, man. Mass still doesn't like him that much. And a few of the orginal thirteen... Yeah. But Virgina and Maryland like him because he's good with D.C.. It seemed like he learned something from raising all those colonies and sucking at it, because he is great with the little guy. I took a bunch of pictures the last time we babysitted, you wanna see?"

"Sure. D.C. is a cute one." Canada chuckled and America whipped out his phone to show off the pictures.

The first of the photos was of little D.C. in his highchair, a crumpet in his tiny hands, big eyes pointed up that the camera, in the next picture the crumpet had a bite out of it and the baby was crying. The next was of England comforting the child... and flipping off the camera. After that was a picture of the little one nomming on some cookies America came several pictures of little D.C. playing with toys, laying on America's chest, or watching TV. Then in the middle of the set of pictures there was picture of England and D.C., both down for an afternoon nap. England had a hand between the baby's neck and head, with the baby laying across England's chest on his belly, his tiny baby booty in the air in that way babies do, fast asleep. Canada noticed that picture was both up close and personal and that America lingered on it longer then the others. Then was a series of more random accurrences of adorableness, followed by another more personal picture of England and D.C., alseep in bed. England was conked out, his stuffed bear hidden in the behind him, with D.C. between him and America, the baby spread out like he owned the bed. The next picture was one he was sure America had meant for him not to see, but America had accidently over swiped. It was a picture of America feeding D.C. in the early morning the next day, America was in his UFO boxers and D.C. was equally unclothed, being only in his Winnie the Pooh daipers. While Canada was postive America hadn't want him to see it, by the way he swiftly turned off his phone, but what America didn't know is that Canada and a bunch of other countries had already seen it because England sent it to a bunch of countries as revenge for some stupid thing America did. But America didn't need to know that.

"Looks like you had a good time." Canada smiled.

"Yeah, it was fun." America nodded, sitting his phone to the side with a grin, a light dusting of pink on his cheeks. "Hey, why don't we skip the rest of this round, just go strait to the anime watching portion of the afternoon?"

"That sounds good with me." The canadian brother nodded and Netflix was turned on.

And so the pair settled down for the afternoon, watching anime and alternating between drinking soda and whiskey mixed with maple syrup. Sometimes they would break out into conversations, mostly probbing conversations into the aspects of Canada's relationship with Prussia once America had drunk enough, Canada eventually cut America off before he got trashed. England would be pissed if America got trashed. Speaking of England.

"America, I'm home!" England hollered as he entered the house through the backdoor. Canada had never seen America get up so fast. The american jogged over just as England entered the room. The pair embraced and shared a kiss.

"Hey, babe, why'd you came in through the back?" America asked, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"I fed your blasted whale friend, and I wanted to visit Sparkles in your stable." England muttered, getting closer to America. America had rolled his eyes at the mention of the 'unicorn' that England had gotten him for his birthday a few years ago. Goofball.

"Thanks man, that reminds me, the second floor bathroom is preoccupied, Tony is going through some sort of weird skin molting thing and he's really insecure about it so he's walled himself up in there."

"Of course!"

"Come on, babe, be cool. Tony is my best friend, the least you can do is try to like him." America tried to give him cuddle, England resisted.

"It'd be easier if he'd stop calling me a 'fucking limey'." England grumbled, his husband gave him a squeeze.

"You just gotta deal, Artie, that's just his style. He's just tryin' to bust your balls, it means he likes you."

"I-" England started before glancing overand seeing Canada. "Oh! You have a guest- uh, hello there... errrr-"

"Canada."

"Right! Canadia! America mentioned something about you coming over, I hadn't realized you were coming over today." England shoved America away and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I told he was coming over this morning." America snickered. "Memory going, old man?"

"Belt up, I was just... too tired to retain the information." England crossed his arms.

"Surrreee."

From there, England and America launched themselves into their normal round of bickering, at which time Canada decided to slip out the front door, to let them do their own thing. And to call Prussia and tell him about his day, America had kept him so preoccupied that he forgot to text him all day. Opps.

 **AN:**

 **Review, prompt, yeah. Do stuff. I'm curious if people liked this.**


	16. Family Dinner USUK! States!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

 **Sup, Dudes! So sorry it took me so long t o get this up. I was really busy over 4th of July weekend, went to a few parties, and then there was school, and I watched a few animes, plus I had a small creative block so... yeah. So so sorry -u-"**

 **Okay, so for this one, I had been planning to do this one since I wrote the USUK wedding, but it also convenantly falls in line with a request to do more stuff involving the states. So here you go! ;)**

 **England and America have all the states over for dinner. Fluffy, established USUK, features the states.**

 **DISCLAIMER HERE!**

England woke to his phone alarm going off and sunrays shining through the curtians and shining over his eyes. Too bright, too much noise. Ugh. Lucky him his husband, America, shut the alarm up, and soon after he felt the larger man's arms wrap around him. America nuzzled his nose into the back of his neck and gave a butterfly kiss to his nape.

"So, are you ready for today?" America murmured against his skin and England felt confusion wash over him. Was something happening today? Had England forgotten something again? England swears America tells him things at the strangest times, if only so England would forget them so America could call him old. Git.

America took his silence as an answer.

"You forgot, didn't you?" America was beyond amused.

"Perhaps?" England mumbled.

"The dinner, babe. We are having a dinner with the states tonight. I told you last week." America laughed as England turned around to face him.

"Right, so how many of them are coming over?"

"All of them." America said as if there weren't fifty of the motherfuckers.

" _All_ of them!? But America, there are so many! And they don't like me, either." England was definetely not pouting. Only a little.

"They like you just fine, Arthur, they just don't know what to do with you. They have a tough time accepting new commers to the family. Just give them some time." America gave him a kiss on the forehead before slidding out of bed. "Come on, babe, we gotta get the house ready and I gotta start dinner."

"Don't you think you should put on some clothes first?" England rose a brow at his husband, who turned and looked at him from the door.

"Hm? Why? Aren't you into the whole naked cook thing?"

England promptly hurtled a pillow at him. America laughed.

The pair eventually got going with the process of getting ready. England was assigned to the cleaning of the dinning hall. America also banned him from entering the kitchen at all, he didn't want to risk having to start over when he was cooking for fifty, well over fifty, but basically. The pair worked into the afternoon, then there was a knock on the door.

"Hey, Arthur, can you get the door!? It's probably Virgina and Maryland, they like to get here early!"

England rolled his eyes, but went and opened the door. And low and behold there stood Virgina and Maryland, with D.C. propped up on Virgina's hip. England smiled at them as pleasantly as he could.

"Hello there, you sure are early." He smiled as the pair entered.

"Yeah, we like to get here early, help around if we can. Where's Dad?" Maryland said, his green eyes scanning the area.

"He's in the kitchen." England answered with a sighed, gesturing towards the room in question, and they all made their way towards the kitchen, with America popping out of the door as soon as they stepped up to the door.

"Hey there, kiddos! How you doin'?" America gave both his kids a hug. "D.C. giving you any trouble?"

"Nope, still as good as he's been the last hundred years." Virgina smiled, bouncing the little boy in question. Adorable. "So, you need any help in there?"

"Nah, I got everything covered. You guys should hang out with England for awhile." America said as he gave little D.C.'s nose a squeeze, making the child laugh. England and the two states looked unsure. "Come on, guys! Do it for me."

The group agreed and made their way towards the couch, where they then preceded to sit there and be awkward at each other for several minutes intill...

"This little one sure seems excitable today." England said smiling at little D.C., who was sitting on Virgina's lap, bouncing slightly with both hands being held by her.

"He always gets this way when he comes to see his Daddy America." Virgina smiled as the infant squeaked up at her.

"He is rather fond of him, isn't he? America loves having him over, so do I for that matter. Who couldn't love such an adorable little bugger?" England smiled pleasantly, giving the tiny tot a pinch on the cheek, prompting the little one to squirm around and squeal with joy.

"We apprecaite you guys watching him so much." Maryland was clearly starting to get more comfortable, his shoulders were relaxing and to England he just seemed more at ease.

"It's no trouble at all, really." England smiled, sitting up straiter. "He's a delight to have."

"Well still." Virgina said, chuckling while she lifted D.C. up and layed him across her chest. "So, how are things with you and Dad? Everything going okay?"

"As good as things can go, I suppose. America caught a little cold last month, and so Japan got sick, then China and Greece were over here on my arse telling me to get America better so Japan would be healthy. Buggers." England scowled for a second before lightening up. "We are also getting ready for our move to my house to live there for the fall and winter. I do hope you will drop by for a visit, America misses you lot when we live there."

"Only if you promise to come home for Christmas. I still don't think the rest of the Southern states have forgiven you for keeping him in England last year." Virgina said and England cringed slightly.

"Is it a crime to want to have a peaceful first Christmas alone with my husband? Well, as peaceful as things can be with America atleast." England looked to the side, remembering America dragging him down the stairs like he was a sack of potatoes on Christmas morning.

"Of course not, believe me, I understand, but you know how hard headed they can be." That was a really hypocritical thing for Virgina to say when she was, infact, just as hard headed as the rest. Just a little smarter.

"Of course... We haven't started talking about Christmas plans yet, but we will try." England said before feeling a tiny hand grabbing onto his button up. He looked down to see little D.C. gripping at him, smiling up at him with all two of his teeth. "Oi? Hello there, did you fine me?"

England gave that sort of delightful he gives when he is talking to fairies and scooped the tike. D.C. gripped at England's face and squealed slightly, pressing his tiny little forehead against England's, well he actually more or less headbutted him, but since he was so small it didn't really hurt. It was actually more or less adorable, really. At that moment, America burst into the room, in typical America fashion.

"Sup, fam!" America shouted as he burst into the room in his pajama pants, t-shirt and 'kiss the cook' apron. "How you guys doing? Getting along, I hope."

"We are having a great time." England smiled and America stood there, looking at him expectedly. "What?"

"Artie, babe. I know you can be dense, but I know you can read." America smirked, gesturing towards his apron. Relazation dawned on England and he was less then impressed. He stood up and made his way over to his husband and kissed his cheek. America grinned before turning his gaze to little D.C. "You to. Kisses." America puckered his lips and the tiny one laughed and leaned forward, giving him a sloppy, baby kiss.

"What are you doing out here? I thought you were busy cooking?" England asked as America took up D.C. into his arms.

"Eh, I got some stuff simmering, I just wanted to make sure you all were getting along."

"We're fine, Dad, you don't have to babysit us." Maryland sighed, rolling his eyes. "We like England now, he's cool."

"Now?" England peeped, he was ignored.

"I was just making sure, plus I wanted to see my bubbly little dude." America laughed, lifting D.C. up towards his face, where the boy gave plently of cuddles. "You sure your okay? The others are going to get here soon, and you know how rowdy they can all get when they are together."

"Alfred, I'll be fine."

"Yeah, Dad, chillout! Go focus on dinner." Virgina pointed towards the kitchen and America gave a hestitant look before handing over the infant in his arms over to his husband.

"Alright, you all behave."

England smiled as America left. If there was one thing that England enjoyed about when any of the states visited, it's that America's more serious side comes out. America is still, well, America, but he seems to try to be more responsible, vigilant, and firm. It was actually very attractive, especially to England.

The went on just as well as expected, the next states to show up were Tennessee, Kentucky, and Texas. Within ten minutes of their arrival, shit was already broken. England wasn't happy, but when America came in and saw in that Kenkucky had managed to break one of their nice vases that England bought for the house, England swore the man was going to have a fit. England managed to calm him down and get him back in the kitchen before calmly and rationally explaining to the state how much of a twat he was and explaining, in no uncertain terms, that he would paying for a new vase. And then the rest came, slowly, group by group.

America was mostly preoccupied in the kitchen, because dinner for fifty-two people... and a one baby... was difficult. He tried to peak into the main area of the mansion where all the others were. And what America had feared was going to happen, had happened. Over the years that he had known England, he had noticed something. Like all people, England had sides. Oneside was bright, talked to things that weren't there, was very sarcastic and blunt. The otherside was very proper and uptight, did things like embroyery and sewing. It wasn't to say England didn't enjoy those things, because he did, the were very relaxing, the problem lies with the fact that when England gets around large groups of people, he got nervous and went from happy, bright England to proper and uppity England. And it really bothered America, because this wasn't just some big business get together, it was his family. As corny as it sounded, they were England's family now to, because that's a part of marriage, the family. One of America's biggest worries about their marriage was that England would never be able to get along with the family he constructed for himself after the Revolution. The Revolution was always a sore spot in the relationship, and America was always just a bit worried that England would associate them with that split. It was really unhelpful that whenever they all got together, or even when most of them got together, England got all... tight. Even America only thought that was cute in short bursts.

Before America knew it, dinner was finished cooking and on the table, two vases and a photoframe were broken, and America had gone to get dressed for dinner. He ended up in a button up simular to England, but with little red stripes running up it vertically. America liked vertical stripes, they made him look slimmer. And now for the main event.

"Dinner is ready!" America hollered out and within seconds, states were funneling into the dinning hall. The next thing America did had to be done with care and subtly...

"Yo, Artie, I need to talk to in the kitchen!"

Or not.

"OoOoOoooh! England's in trouble!" One of the states calmed. Rhode Island, it was Rhode Island. England glared as America drug him away.

"Why don't you yell a little louder, Alfred, I don't think China hear you at his house."

"I probably coulda handled that better." America agreed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, can I be for real with you for a second?"

"You know you can. You are a very handsome man when you are serious." England played with America's collar for a second before his hands were snatched up, at which point America started to stare him down.

"Look, I know that the way family works in the US is a little weird compared to all you dudes across the pond... That we all sort of do our own things and take care of ourselves, but they are still my family. And I'd really like it if you could get along with them, like for real. Not you just sitting in the corner, tolerating them while you knit."

"But, America-"

"No. Arthur, you gotta open up a little. I know that you don't really get along with you brothers-"

"They're a bunch of twats!"

"- but I'm really close to the states. I love them, and I love you. If you just loosen up, just a little, they could see the England that I love, and they can love you too! Big happy family! Please?" America was breaking out the puppy eyes. Dear Lord.

"I... can try. But I make no promises!" England glared sternly, America kissed him. Off to dinner they went.

The dinner itself went well... relatively speaking. Some of the younger states started flinging food at eachother, but at that point the mood was so jovial that America didn't stop them, he only laughed. California talked about some of the new movies that Hollywood was filming, which was a good conversation started because the other states that were being filmed in for said films were very excited about the projects. High-fives were exchanged. But it was all par for the course for a dinner of the Great American Family, the part that made America truly joyful was that England had clearly relaxed more. It was a little bumpy at first, but once he had gotten some nice homecooking in him, he was calmed down a lot. England actually had some spirited debates with the states that didn't end in violence. (Someone was punched in the face but it wasn't related to anything England did.) After a slight caotic dinner, the large group settled into their respective food comas, for about two minutes.

Now here is thing about the states. They are all very independent, productive members of society, but most of them were also young children. Several of them had very childish sense of humors and tendencies that came out more when they all came together. Another thing was that growing up, most of them came in batches that were hard to handle for America. America was a busy dude, afterall. So some of the states didn't really learn proper manners. America barely knew any manners, how was he suppose to teach them!? So, when one of the states, deep in their food coma, let out a small burp into a fairly silent room... There was anarchy.

All the younger states snapped into their normal childish selfs, there were laughs, shots were fired back and the once silent room fell into childish chaos. America, of course, thought it was funny, both because he was used to at this point and because actually he thought it was funny. England, who had leaned up against America, not willing to move because he was to full of roast beef. Damn, America made some kickass roast beef... England shook his head and narrowed his eyes at his spouse,

"Did you not teach them any manners?" He grumpled into America's shoulder.

"Babe, there are fifty of them. I'm a busy dude. I'm the hero, not a miracle worker." America answered bluntly, giving him a squeeze. "Besides, look how happy they are. How can you be so frowny in the face of a bunch of happy kids?"

England looked out into the joyful chaos of the room, watching as one of the older, more mature states swatted at one the others and he decided that maybe, just maybe, he could get used to this.

 **AN:**

 **I think I'm enjoying writing this couple too much, this is really weird XD**

 **Alrighty, folks, leave some reviews telling me how you liked it. Or saying somethings you'd like to see me write. Or just thoughts on the collection so far. I'm afraid that was watching so many different anime and taking such a break that I might have a hard time getting back on track, so y'all might need to give me a push XD**


	17. Football!

England and France walked up to Canada's home, bickering like they always did. They had been talking about old times, and amongst that disaster of a conversation, Canada was mentioned. After twenty minutes of arguing over whether Canada was more French or English, they had realized that they hadn't visited Canada in a while, and so here they were; but before they could knock on the door, the door swung open. Canada blinked at them, surprised.

"Oh, you guys didn't say you were visiting." The northern country said, awkwardly adjusting the bag on his shoulder.

"We thought it would be nice to give you a pleasant surprise." England said, looking to the side, embarrassed.

"Oh, well, I was about to go to America's place, eh." Canada looked guilty. "Today is his Superbowl, and we've always watched it as a group."

"Do you even like American football?" France asked, actually genuinely curious.

"No, but the first time few times he had one he always dragged me to his place, saying that it was a thing families did together. I tried to argue with him, but it was useless. It became a tradition." Canada shrugged a shoulder. "It's actually a lot of fun, I'm sure America wouldn't mind is you tagged along."

"I'm not so sure." England frowned.

"Why not, you aren't afraid of a bit of spontaneity, are you? But that is just like a cowardly Englishman, isn't it?" France laughed that annoying laugh of his and England turned rose red.

And so it was decided that they would be joining Canada.

########################################

"I really wish we didn't have to transport here." England grumbled, rubbing his forehead.

"Oh, does you little head hurt?" France teased.

"Shut up."

"I know you prefer traditional travel, England, but America is too big for that. It would take over twenty-four hours of driving to reach America's Virginia estate from my house by car." Canada sighed, already regretting his decision to bring them. It was then that England and France noticed that the sheer amount of cars that were parked on the lawn and that there was music playing from within the house. It clicked.

"Oi, are the states here?" England froze on the spot before turning around and starting to walk away. France and Canada grabbed him by the arms and dragged him towards the house.

"Come on, Angleterre, they aren't that bad."

"They are actually a lot of fun to be around." Canada said as they approached the doors.

"The last time I was here with them all they duct taped me to the wall!" England fumed, his caterpillar eyebrows furrowed together like they were trying to eat each other.

"Yeah, that was pretty funny!"

"It was not!"

Canada knocked on the door. There was shuffling around, some shouting, and then the distinct sound of a vase breaking. Then the door opened by a smiling America, wearing a football jersey and jeans.

"Hey, bro! Glad you made it, the game starts in like forty-five minutes." America's eyes glance over at the other two countries. "You brought guests, cool. I'm sure if this is you guys kind of get together. Thing can get pretty wild."

"Who do you think you are talking to!? I'm a former superpower and pirate, I can handle anything!" England puffed up his chest, not unlike a small bird trying to make itself look bigger.

"If you say so, come on in." America opened the door wider and let them in. "If you don't feel like watching the game, some of the states are shooting pool up on second floor, and if you go into the library I'm sure some of the shy states are there reading." America looked over at Canada "By the way, Washington and Colorado are in the attic, their waiting for you." Canada nodded and trotted over to the stairs. America turned back towards the two Europeans and started to lean them towards the party. The closer they got, the louder the voices and the music got. "You guys are in for a good time. Even if you don't like the sport, it's fun watching the fans go bat crap crazy every time something happens in the game, or at least that's what the states who aren't sports fans say. Also, New Mexico made a killer tomato dip, you gotta try it. It's the bomb!"

"I'm sure." France's nose wrinkled.

As they approached the hallway closest to the living room, there was a loud bang, followed by a mix of cheers and shouts of shock, and then, of all things, a firework burst into the hallway and started to bounce around. America casually leaned to the side to avoid it as it flew by him, completely unfazed, while France and England panicked and ducked. The firework then broke through a window.

"Huh, the Dakota's must have brought fireworks." America hummed, carrying on his merry way.

"How can you say that so casually!?" England screech, patting his own head to make sure none of his hair burned off.

"The Dakota's love fireworks, well lots of the middle states do. It's not some weird thing about their firework sales or anything, it's just that they are all farmland, nature parks, and pretty skies and fireworks look awesome against a starry country sky, but the Dakota's like them best, especially South Dakota, but she just likes colorful lights. She hosts a light show at the Crazy Horse Memorial that is freaking awesome, you guys could go see it some time." America smiled, before turning back towards the living room, but just as he did that he noticed a little somebody crawling away from the living room and down the hall. "Hey, D.C.! Little buddy, did you get away from Virginia? You little sneak, you." D.C. squealed up at him, crawling faster. America walked over and swooped him up into his arms before turning to the countries behind him. "Well, come on, what are you guys waiting for?"

All and all, it wasn't actually a bad party. Things were scattered at first, France left to go shoot pool when the game started, but was inevitably dragged back when Most all of the states gathered up to watch the half time show, and that in itself was a fun time, or rather the part where a few of the states got in a fight about whether the show was good or bad, resulting in Oklahoma getting his head shoved through the wall. It was after the game that things really turned up, because the people who rooting for the winners had a reason to celebrate and the people who lost had a reason to drink. About an hour after the game ended Canada, Colorado, and Washington appeared, high as a kite, America thought it was hilarious.

"Eh, what's wrong with him?" England, half-way to drunk, blinked, looking bewildered as Canada was shout some nonsense about bananas.

"Oh dude, he's totally high! This is great!" America grinned, looking like the world's most giddy preschooler. "This only happens a few times a year, and most of the time I'm away from it just get really confusing phone calls. Wait wait wait, watch this. Canada!" Canada's head wiped around to look at his brother and he grinned.

"Hey, America!" Canada waved and America's smile grew.

"Canada, dude, why don't you show England your handstand?"

Canada nodded vigorously and made an attempt, but he lost his balance and ended up falling over and breaking a table in half. America never laughed harder.

All said and done, when the whole thing was over with, the house was in shambles, France's pants were somewhere on the roof, Canada woke up in the tree in the front yard, and England was eventually found duct taped the third floor ceiling. America waited until he stopped swearing at him to take him down.

 **Author's note:**

 **TADA! An update! After almost a year! Would… uh, would it help if I said I was sorry? I never meant to abandon this collection, I swear. I just… lost motivation. And I know that this here isn't my best work, but it's just a warm up! And there will be more, and if I really get on a roll, I'll start filling out more requests. I was just a bit out of motivation, I haven't posted much in the past year, I've been tired with college, I'm almost at the end my degree and all, but I'm pulling myself up now.**

 **Also, as of this chapter, I'm putting this story on complete. Because really, it's a collection of one shots, it doesn't have a story thread, it's sort of always complete.**

 **I'll end with a final reminder that it is okay to leave a review on any chapter, no matter how old it is and that requests are always open if you like my writing style. I'll try to do better.**


End file.
